Will you catch me if I fall for you?
by Yana ano baka
Summary: so unexpected... so soon... so young...
1. Chapter 1

Will you catch me if I fall for you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter 1- Kagome Higurashi ^^

"Rise and shine Ms. Kagome, you'll be late for school" Ayame got the covers that made Kagome shiver loudly

"Do you really have to do that, Ayame?" Kagome asked as she went to the bathroom.

Kagome's POV

I should get used to Ayame, she's always like that. Sigh, I wonder how her date yesterday with Kouga turned out? Well, I think it turned out well, since she's livelier and much more cheerful than ever this morning…Sigh, I got the towel after taking a nice warm bath. It's winter again, I wonder where my parents are right now. They're been all around the world since I was born. They really don't care, do they? My white long sleeves on, black baggy pants, my original Jordan cap, sun glasses with matching black back pack and rubber shoes/signature of course,; ah, what a wonderful outfit Ayame settled for me ^^

I wonder if my new school will be fine, sigh. Since parents are not here, I have to find out myself!

"Totosai, are you finished with your breakfast?"

"Oh, Miss Kagome, I see you're awake now. Yes I am"

Totosai my personal driver and the husband of my personal advisor, Kaede

"Ok, please start the car and I'll be going after you" I smiled as I went to the dining room

Oats? Pancakes? Steak? Milk? Grapes? Apples? Lunch box?

When will I ever have simple diet?!

I, Kagome Higurashi, the heir of Higurashi's trade and Fashion Industry, is doomed. Darn it! I am 16 for my sake! I am not a kid to have lunchbox!

"Miss Kagome, understand us, but you're going to a school now take the lunch box before it melt."

Kaede, help. She's here! Now, I have to eat all the food on the table!

"Ok, so Kaede, I have to go and oh there you got it! My watch and my wallet! Thank you, you really are a savior!" I ran getting my bag, lunch box and the apples.

"Totosai, Kaede caught me and I thought she's gonna lock me up again. So sorry, so shall we go to the school you are saying?" I panted between words, how did he ever fall in love with a woman like Kaede? Poor Totosai.

=-=-=-=-=

Guys! 1st chapter is done! Anyways, please review!

And also please check out my stories: Kiite Kudasai please listen and Eternally..

Next chapter will be great! ^^ take care! 


	2. Chapter 2 1st impressions

Chapter 2- 1st impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

=-=-=-=

"Master Sesshomaru, please wake up already or you'll be late for your class"

"Is Hiro up already?" He gave the maid a very dangerous glare as shivers ran down to her spine.

"Yes, Master"

"Well, prepare my breakfast, I want the limo very clean, get my bags and get my allowance from my father" He said it all as he went to the bathroom with his towel

Sesshomaru's POV

Stupid maid, waking me up like that!

I got to dismiss her early as I turned the knob to the bathroom

Stupid maids, stupid!!!

**Aren't you excited? Many beautiful girls will be studying there? Curves you see? Calm down, Sesshomaru, I am your conscience. Listen to me..**

Darn it, you can't control me even thought you're my conscience, damn it!

**Really?**

Yes, really now could you just go away!?

**I can, but I won't**

THIS. IS. BAD.

I got in the car after eating my breakfast,

Stupid humans!! Don't they know how to cook Yokai food?!

Darn, it's not a good day for me I guess….

After the car was neatly parked, I immediately ran to the principal's office.

Stupid, stupid!!

I wonder why my parents … speaking of, I don't have my allowance for today! STUPID human maid

Now she's done it! Get ready; I'll kick your butt later

My black baggy pants, white shirt and gorgeous signature shoes with matching bag was awesome, they are my favorite pairs

It's the only thing I want today.., my aura's becoming to change..STILL, human scents disgusts me

Turning the knob to the office of the principal wasn't that good when I saw the secretary, HUMAN of course is actually seducing the pretty old principal.

"-Clears throat-" I need to have their attentions now or I'll get them both fired.

"Mr. Hayashi, principal, right?" I, Sesshomaru Tashio swear never to speak to him with his secretary making my beast crazy

"Mr. Sesshomaru Tashio? I am sorry for what you've seen. It's really not a goo-"

"Give me my papers, now darn it. I am gonna be late"

I, Sesshomaru Tashio will bring your school down. Just like what I did to the other school before..

The door slammed, there revealed a girl, wearing just like what I am wearing..

"Mr. Hayashi! Ms. Kagome Higurashi here. I just want to ask you for the papers?"

She's smiling like she doesn't know who's in the room with her.

I, the mighty Sesshomaru Tashio, heir of Tashio Company of trade, am talking to the principal.

Darn, this day is gonna be long.

"Here you go, both of you"

Handling the papers to us, the girl bowed and went to her class.

Humans, respect yokais not another human…Stupid

**Sesshomaru, I don't know what to do with your immature, cruel, rude and jerky manners**

Give me a BREAK!

Life is too short, this school makes me feel its way too long..

I slid the door open behind me and picked a number. I looked at the board to see the seating arrangement.

"I am no. 23, next to 35"

I sat next to an empty chair, yeah. I better cut classes from this day forward…

"Mr. Tashio?"

"Here" My word landed to air flatly

The door slid wide open, revealing the girl I saw a while ago in the principal's office.

"Sorry, I am late, sensei"

"Why are you late?"

"I really got early here but I kinda ..uhm..got lost"

The teacher chuckled as I rolled my eyes as I shot her a death glare

"Take your seat; apparently you're seated next to Mr. Tashio since it's the only seat left"

"Sure, so where is he?"

"Here" I raised my hand boredly as she went to her desk, pretty nice hair. Blue eyes, nice….

**I told you to calm down, you'll see**

Shut up will you?! I am trying to listen!

**But those rules are nothing to you; you'll break them sooner or later**

Of course I will, watch and learn…

The girl looked at me and smiled

"I am Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you Mr. Tashio"

"Hn"

"Just shake the hand?"

"No, you humans are pretty friendly, you think you can make a fool of us yokais don't you?"

**She's a chick Sesshomaru, we never know**

"Yokais, are all the same. Pathetic who looks highly of themselves" She murmured

**Now you've done it Sesshomaru, it's like you can't beat her**

Humans,..

"Humans, are all the same, always thinking their enough when they can still do their best. They are weaklings"

**Way to go, Sesshomaru**

"Hn, we never know"

The teacher started rambling things again as I glared at him

After the giving out of schedules and books I went out of the room to have my break

Sitting on the really freezing Sakura tree, I again saw the girl named Kagome going to my direction,

Why in hell does she have to tail me to wherever I go

**Sesshomaru, you know that you're beauty is irresistible**

Save it, I know that.

"Sesshomaru Tashio, you're not yet eating?"

She sat before me and gave a nice smile..

"Why do you care?"

"Because care bears do!!" She threw a big snow ball which I caught easily.

She stomped back in the University as I laughed to myself

Dumb

**You shouldn't have let her live, you know**

Game starts now Kagome Higurashi

**Hey, I am not Kagome Higurashi! Put yourself together Sesshomaru!**

Can't you see I am serious!? Stop it! It's annoying!!!!

**I thought you were talking to me! I was talking to you!!**

GO AWAY damn it

This is fun…

Sesshomaru: Hey! Do you really have to put my conscience in this chapter? I hate it!

Yana ano baka: I like it and you can't change it..BAKA

Sesshomaru: Speaking of, why do we have to wear same style?

Yana ano Baka: Just do your job ok? Stop complaining like a 'human' girl

Sesshomaru: I am NOT, never, definitely NOT HUMAN!!

Yana ano Baka: whatever you say, fluffy (Running wildly)

Sesshomaru: Come on fight me like a man!!

Yana ano baka: I am not a GUY damn it!! I am OFF!! And by the way (Cheerful face) review!! ^^

Now Sesshomaru, I'll embarrass you next chapter, be afraid..(Evil face) Bwahahahahha

Sesshomaru: You wish!

Yana ano baka: Hey! Aren't you scared!? Hey! Be scared!

Sesshomaru throws Yana ano hime to the cliff

Yana ano Hime: (echo) Darn it Sesshomaru!!!!!

-=-=-=-

Review!!


	3. Chapter 3 They're back

Chapter 3- They're back

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

=-=-=-=-=

"I am home!" Kagome shouted as soon as she got in the house

"Kagome-darling!" Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter as Kagome's father patted her head

"M-mom? D-dad? You're back?!" Instead of giving them hugs, Kagome walked back

"D-dad. You're back because of another request for me, didn't you? Mom, no…." Sarcastically, she stomped and locked her door

**Kagome's POV:**

Mom and dad are back, just like every year.

Every time they go back home, they make something weird.

Last year, they made me dance 'belly-dancing' in front of the WHOLE Company and investors

Just like every year, they made me do these, those them.. NO

I ran to my room as I jumped to my bed

"OUUUCH!!" I saw, there was a big box on my bed

Can't it wait? Can't it see? I am being dramatic and all! Geez

I opened it, my eyes shining, it's bright

It's a royal dark blue gown, it's a halter with crystal stones down to the chest part, it's backless and straps that should be tied on to the neck was perfectly shiny and it has a very high cut on the right foot and the shoes, it's color silver and pretty comfortable and of course the accessories perfectly matches the gown and the shoes

What am I doing?

It's a dream come true to meet your partner to a ball but..

It always ends up not-really-romantic style when I find out that's its my parents' wish or something..

I can't think properly, damn it!

Ok, now…

I got the box and put it in the closet

Getting my books, study, getting these, study..

I need to beat that Sesshomaru Tashio,

Now, I am thinking about him!?

Pu-leeze, give me a break…

**Tashio's Mansion:**

**Sesshomaru's POV:**

"Uh, Sesshomaru?"

Ah, that's father's voice isn't it?

**I am sleepy, don't ask me**

How can you be sleepy, when you are just a conscience?!

I turned back, I am right. Father

"I see, you're back already"

"Don't be so rude to you're father, Sesshomaru. I came back after five years. Don't you want to make me feel welcome or something?"

Make feel welcome? What a dream.

The last time he went home, he enrolled me to a ballet school and some gymnast club, and I can't forgive him with that but of course I didn't wear tights urghh..

**But you said, whatever it takes you'll be like him**

But it isn't him!!

**Keep it cool….**

"I know what you'll be saying. Save it. I am not doing it."

"Sesshomaru, it's just a ball. Party time, just a welcome party"

"Been there, done it…No thanks"

I went to my room, seeing a tuxedo on my bed.

Now, he also bought tux for me?

"Sesshomaru, this will be the last one. I promise"

Father never promised before, has he?

But I will never fall for this trick, no, not now nor never

Hell must be crazy over me having this kind of father

"Sesshomaru, you'll listen to me. You will be meeting your fiancé tomorrow evening and that's final"

FIANCE!? How in hell did I have a fiancé before I knew?

I don't understand

"Father, explain this one or you'll suffer, badly"

"I will, I will. When the right time comes" He left as soon as I took my eyes off him

This is not good..

-****-

Morning at Higurashi's Mansion:

Dearest Mr. and Mrs. Taro Higurashi,

Our night has come and we shall meet once again with our beloved once.

Hope to see you there at Tashio's Hotel at midnight for the ball. You're over night stay will be gladly paid by the our family. We are hoping to see you soon.

Yours truly,

Mr. and Mrs. InuTashio

Once more, Mrs. Higurashi read the invitation that made her blush

"Taro, we shall force Kagome and let her know about every thing tonight or it will be the start of the fall of our company"

Mrs. Higurashi cried, "What are you talking about? Forcing me to what?" Kagome asked as she walked down from her room

"By the way, mom, I love the gown but I think I don't know when to wear it or do you?" Kagome asked sarcastically

"Kagome, you shall accompany us to the ball later. You're our heir and-"

"And it'll be an embarrassment to the whole clan if you don't go" Kagome continued it

"Kagome" Mr. Higurashi warned

"Fine, fine I'll go" She said putting on her brown boots.

Her brown boots matches her long dress and hazel brown jacket perfectly

Getting the apple she said, "You know how much it hurts to be away from your child right? But don't you know how hard it is for a child to live alone and expect her parents will come with an open bag full of nice stuff but I had all the nicest stuffs here all I need to expect from you is another bunch of crazy surprises such as balls for the night with company and investors. You should give me a big break" She said going to the car and let her tears fall

-=-=-=-=-=-

I know it's kinda short and…OOC. But review!!

If I don't update soon..that means I am grounded..XD.. to tell you I am a big trouble maker

Maybe I'll post the 4th chapter Wednesday? Review! Take care!

Review!!! *-*

*:Sneak peek for the next chapter:*

"I wasn't going to the boys' bathroom! And why in hell will I go there?!!"

My veins popped uncontrollably

"What are you saying? Are you blind? I am standing near the boys' bathroom, actually I am in the boy's bathroom right now"

*:End of sneak peek:*

-=-extre-extra-=-

Yana ano Baka- Of course he won't learn anything from you. You weren't there when he needed you

'taps Sesshomaru's back'

Sesshomaru: Could you please stop that?

InuTashio: Hey, baka or whatever you call yourself. I was there when he was circumcised!

Yana ano baka: Eep, you perverted InuTashio! Can't you see Sesshomaru can blush!? Right Sesshomaru baby?? XD

Sesshomaru throws Yana ano baka to the cliff

Yana ano baka from afar "Sesshomaru, I was just trying to help!!"

Anyways, review….!! *-*


	4. Chapter 4knowing

Will you catch me if I fall for you 4

Discalaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

=-=-=-=

Chapter 4- I wonder

"Miss Higurashi, don't you think you acted rude in front of you're parents?" Kaede asked as Kagome screeched

"Kaede! Don't startle me like that!" She sighed,

"Kaede, you don't understand how I feel. You know it's harder for me to live alone. And just because they're coming back they can't just give me a crazy stuff lesson or so whatever. You really won't get it"

"Miss Higurashi, you're parents felt more pain."

"I don't think so Kaede"

Kagome went out of the car and went on to her class room

"Sigh, wonder why Kaede went with me to school"

Looking down she bumped to somebody

"Sorry" She mumbled but didn't look up to see who was standing in front of her

"Higurashi, out of yourself today, aren't you?"

Kagome's POV

Sesshomaru Tashio

My eye brows twitched

I can't stop it, my blood boiling over nothing

My morning is not good already!

"I said sorry, now could you just get out of my sight?"

"Higurashi, I was here first and are you planning to go in the boys' bathroom? I never thought you're pervert"

Boy's bathroom!?

"I wasn't going to the boys' bathroom! And why in hell will I go there?!!"

My veins popped uncontrollably

"What are you saying? Are you blind? I am standing near the boys' bathroom, actually I am in the boy's bathroom right now"

I looked around seeing guys everywhere and all of them were blushing

"No, SORRY!! I wasn't gonna----eepp…sorry!!"

Darn it, lucky me..Sesshomaru was there to warn me or else I might have been much more embarrassed

I went to the class, my face blushing wildly

I saw Sesshomaru smirked at me as I looked down

"You look so down, Higurashi."

"Thank you, well for saving me going you know-"

"It's for my own sake Higurashi"

I blushed madly as I looked at the window next to me, I remembered my mother a while ago,

She was crying, but it's not my fault isn't it?

I went out after the dismissal, knowing that the drivers must be crazy looking for me so I hid on a tree

It's freezing cold but I really want to be alone

A phone call startled me and all I remembered was I fell right in a guy's arms

"Sorry, uh thank you for saving me" I bowed answering the phone call

The guy, who saved me…I looked back seeing Sesshomaru's coat

.. Sesshomaru!!

"Hello?" I answered

"Kagome, please go home. We don't have much time to fix you. We're going to the ball already!!"

Mom.., I knew it. It ended up doing their plan again

"Fine"

-=-=-=-

After the refreshing bath, I looked at the mirror, seeing the reflection of five artists who'll do my make-up and all

I sat down, curling my hair, putting eye shadows..I need a big break..

"Ow, please be careful with the hair" My eye brows twitched, I mascara made my eyes feel 5 pounds heavy.

The eye shadow was silver and black; the manicure was just simple and transparent

The hair was perfect, it was curly, long, black and my usual bangs were not hanging and not annoying anymore

Perfect

I looked again at the mirror, same old perfect looking Kagome, just when my parents say so.

The maid handed me over the silver bag and I wore the silver shoes.

The cut made me feel uncomfortable, and then I noticed, there's a band on my legs, silver shiny and with crystals, it's seen because of the cut

Fashionable enough to notice ^^, no I won't fall for this one..

=-=-=-=

Totosai started driving, uh..my eyes are really heavy.

I haven't slept for ages but I need to look good now so I'll do my best and make my parents pr…

Why do I have to make them proud when I am stuck doing their wishes.

_I'm just a little bit  
caught in the middle  
Life is a maze_

My parents trapped me in this full of nothing crappy life

I never loved anyone since then,

No boyfriend since birth is a big tragedy

_  
and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
I can't do it alone_

Don't they notice, I want to be myself

_  
I've tried  
and I don't know why_

I tried to stop them, but they won't listen__

Slow it down  
make it stop

They won't stop, they won't make it slow don't they know it's hard for me to be alone?

_  
or else my heart is going to pop  
'cuz it's too much  
Yeah, it's a lot  
to be something I'm not_

I am not what they think I am, I am just a simple girl who wants a simple life__

I'm a fool  
out of love  
'cuz I just can't get enough  


Never thought it'll go this far, that I have to be out of line

It's their fault, not mine

_  
I'm just a little bit  
caught in the middle  
Life is a maze_

This life maze is killing me

Makes me feel I am lost, I am alone much more than I thought

_  
and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
I can't do it alone  
I've tried  
and I don't know why_

I am just a little girl 

I am just a little bit lost, I am just a girl who wants to have a happy life

I am just trying to try to love but love won't let me..

_  
lost in the moment  
I'm so scared_

I don't want to be alone in my life

_  
but I don't show it_

I am weak but I won't show it

_  
I can't figure it out  
it's bringing me down  
I know  
I've got to let it go  
and just enjoy the show_

The sun is hot  
in the sky  
just like a giant spotlight  
The people follow the sign  
and synchronize in time  
It's a joke  
Nobody knows  
they've got a ticket to that show  
Yeah

I'm just a little bit  
caught in the middle  
Life is a maze  
and love is a riddle  
I dont know where to go  
I can't do it alone  
I've tried  
and I don't know why

I am just a little girl  
lost in the moment  
I'm so scared  
but don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
it's bringing me down  
I know  
I've got to let it go  
and just enjoy the show

oh oh  
Just enjoy the show  
oh oh

I'm just a little bit  
caught in the middle  
life is a maze  
and love is a riddle  
I dont know where to go  
I can't do it alone  
I've tried  
and I don't know why  


I am like an orphaned kid whose trying to live with greedy wishes without happiness

I am a girl lost within my parent's wishes…

_  
I am just a little girl  
lost in the moment  
I'm so scared  
but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
it's bringing me down  
I know  
I've got to let it go  
and just enjoy the show_

I am trying to enjoy the show..

The show I am making how to be a daddy's good girl, mommy's good daughter

But I am neither an actress nor a robot

But I can't help but follow every orders like a slave in own mansion

Life is a maze but I think mine doesn't have an exit

__

dum de dum  
dudum de dum

Just enjoy the show

dum de dum  
dudum de dum

Just enjoy the show

I want my money back  
I want my money back  
I want my money back  
Just enjoy the show

I want my money back  
I want my money back

I want my freedom back..

Don't want them to treat me like a toy

I want my money back, the freedom back, Don't want them to enjoy too much of my crazy stuffs

_  
I want my money back  
Just enjoy the show!:P_

(Lenka-the show)

-I don't own the song-disclaimer-

The car stopped as I went in the hotel with my parents waiting for me with a very happy face, my face looked pretty, thanks for the artists

My gown hugged my well built abs that I worked so hard in the gym..

Sigh, I will never wear these shoes again, their comfortable at first but it's ripping my whole sole right now

I looked at the people around as I smiled, thank you for the dentist who cleaned my teeth, well it's not that bad though its really white now XD

Sigh,

"I am glad you came, dear"

Mom, started to act like this again

"Dad, want to explain something?"

I whispered as I see another limousine park

"Kagome dear I am truthfully sorry—Oh Mr. Tashio!!"

Tashio?!

"Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru?!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Reviews!! LOL

*:Sneakpeek for chapter 5:*

"You look pretty Kagome"

Shesshomaru said kissing her lightly

End of sneak peek

-=-extra extra-=-

Sesshomaru: I don't have to kiss her on the next chapter right?

Yana ano Baka: Of course you need to; oops did I say too much coz you're blushing!!?

Sesshomaru: Stop it! –Throws Yana ano baka out of the building-

--Sesshomaru blushes--

Sesshomaru: Please review!!!

Yana ano baka: You just want me to make your kiss long don't you? Bwaahaahhahah….bye!!!

Sesshomaru runs off with Yana ano baka with his swords..^^

Review!! Review!! Review!!


	5. Chapter 5feeling

Will you catch me if I fall for you 5

Chapter- Unexpected Miroku and Sango bashing *LOL*

=-=-=-=-=

"You know each other?" My mother asked as I looked at her.

How do I tell her now? She'll be more excited, sigh.

"Yeah, we're classmates."

Classmates, of course we are!

He's having dinner with us but why Sesshomaru? It could be Hojo but of course I don't like Hojo!

I don't know! What am I thinking? Have I gone mad?! Well, over Sesshomaru –NO.. MAN this is a long night for sure.

"Kagome? Kagome you alright?" Mom asked, huh???

"Why, what happened?" You said you're classmates with Sesshomaru-kun?"

"Yes, we are." Sesshomaru said, as I looked at him

"Teens these days are interesting" Mr. Toga Tashio said chuckling leading us to the dinner place

I walked faster than Sesshomaru

I don't want him to see me like this, no. Never

=================NO ONE'S POV:

"Kagome dear, do you remember the 1st day you spoke?" Izayoi asked

The 1st thing came rushing

Mrs. Kanna Higurashi looked at her daughter

'Oh Kagome, I am sorry'

"Kagome, you always do things for the company. Since birth and maybe till forever"

"Dad, are you killing me already?" Kagome laughed, tears in her eyes almost falling

"Kagome, we had a nice summer during your mom's pregnancy" Taro said smiling

'Why? It's unfair, father surprised me while she gets attention so she'd take it easy..Unfair' Sesshomaru thought eating his turkey

**Easy Sesshomaru, she's human..see?**

"-and we're with Inutashio and Izayoi that time" he continued

Kagome smiled, no more tears in her eyes thinking so naive

"So you mean, this is not for the company but a little reunion?" Kagome asked smiling widely

"And, it's been 17 years from now since we agreed to let our children marry"

Mrs. Kanna said looking apologetically to Kagome.

"Are you kidding!? No way, don't tell me it's Sesshomaru?" She asked

She always like this romantic feeling when she sees this kind of scenes in t.v, but now it's happening to her

No, not yet, she thought

Not being ready for next chapter of her life, no she's not yet.

Her parents looked down, The parents of Sesshomaru nodded and Sesshomaru made no action, he was merely sitting and eating comfortably

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kagome asked, her sight is blurry because of her tears

She looked at Sesshomaru, "I can't believe you kept this from me" She said getting out of the room and hasn't eaten dinner yet

Going ahead to the booking counter, she asked for her keys and went to the nearest elevator

Running, Sesshomaru went in the elevator that is nearest to him as fast as he could, it was just closing

He dialed to call his father, 'Darn I forgot to ask what room she is staying tonight'

-----

She ran to get in her room, opening she saw Sesshomaru in front of her with his very sweaty look

"H-why are you here? I came out of the room earlier!" She asked as he smirked

"I didn't know you look so lowly of me. That I'd lie to you, I knew this fiancé thing, but I didn't know it was you."

He explained looking at her with intense heat burning in his eyes

'Damn, I forgot to have my medicine' he thought

He saved her from the tree and he was wearing a coat that isn't fit for snow

'Damn it, I couldn't be THAT stupid' he thought leaning to the wall not making Kagome see him so dizzy

"Sorry, I acted so rude in the room a while ago. It was too unexpected that it would turn out to be me and you engaged"

"You were surprised because you didn't like me" 'What am I saying? It's not like I am falling for her or something! I meant to joke her but did I? Urgh, stupid! I coul-'

Kagome hugged him, snuggling closer by every second

'Wha-What's happening to her!? Is she making me fall off my guard!?'

'**She actually wants your warmth'**

'Urh, darn it!'

Sesshomaru looked at her face

'Oh, she's sleeping'

Sesshomaru carried her to her bed

Taking off her shoes, her accessories, her hair pins and her band on her leg

His face went red as he looked on the door way seeing his parents dumbfounded

"It's not like I am planning to do anything to her. You know that. I won't lower myself."

"Oh, honey your face looks so flushed, anyways. I'll let Ayame change her to her sleeping clothes"

Izayoi said laughing at her step-son

Ayame stepped in as Sesshoamru went down to eat his supper with his family and took his medicine

'Man, I was close a while ago from fainting'

"Sesshomaru, since you're finished give this food to Kagome. I am sure she's awake and hungry"

"Sure" he stood up, getting the food container

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Kagome, your parents sent me this food. They said you **should** eat it" Sesshomaru threatened as Kagome flinched

Blushing, she took the food from his hands

"Hey, let go of my food!" She pouted getting the container from him but won't let go

He leaned quickly before saying, "You look pretty, Kagome"

Kissing her lightly, her face looked like she saw a ghost

After getting the food, she saw nothing but the window and the door..

Looking around, there's no Sesshomaru

"Darn you Sesshomaru! That was my first kiss" saying it out loud, but mumbling she said, "You should have made it longer"

Sesshomaru, who was hiding smirked as he bumped to someone around 3 inches smaller than him

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sesshomaru! Long time no see dude!" Miroku punched his arms as Sesshomaru ruffled his hair

"That is unforgivable! I fixed my hair for three hours!" Houshi's face went red

"Hey, Sesshomaru where's Kagome? I saw her parents in the room a while ago?"

"Inside, are you staying here for the night?"

"Of course, right darling Sango?"

"Idiot" She mumbled, "We were 'summoned' by our parents because we need to represent them to the company that involves you and Kagome because we are investing to your companies" Sango said hissing because of her itchy gown

"Darn this gown is too itchy!"

"Want me to –" Miroku's words didn't last after Sango stepped on his foot

"Sesshomaru, where's Inuyasha? I haven't seen him for years" Miroku said

Miroku just came back from California after four months and acting like he usually does

"Sango, tell me how come I've never seen you in California?" Miroku asked not wanting Sesshomaru's answer anymore

"Because I was in Canada! Miroku please don't be so stupid!" Sango said looking at Sesshomaru

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked as Sesshomaru smirked

"I sent him to hell in Finland"

"You sure don't want to see him" Sango laughed as Sesshomaru waved his hands as he walked back to the elevator leaving the two of them.

"So, Sango what do you want to do now?" Miroku asked going near her

"Miroku, 1st warning I have knife in my bag right now"

"I was actually *sweat drops* asking if you would want to eat dinner of course. What else are you thinking, darling?"

---------------------------------------

End of chapter, review! ^^ Wish you like this one, this isn't as long as the other one I think? ^^

Review! ^^ I am actually desperate now..*LOL*

----------------------------------------------

Sneak peak for chapter 6:

"No way Taro! We can't just stand here and do nothing but watch our own company dying!"

"But we can't do anything!!" Taro yelled back at mom,

"Then I'll marry him" I said standing and pointing at the envelope with seal. Problem solved, love mission: impossible

"But Kagome!" Kaede butted in as Totosai got her hand and shook his head

"There's no way out, Kaede" Walking to his room, opening it only seeing Sesshomaru with his eyes on the computer….

"Marry me, NOW"

-----------------------Please reviewwww!!!!!!!!!!! ^^


	6. Chapter 6marrylol

Chapter 6- White Doves in School of Japan

-----------------------------------

Kagome's POV:

Man, my head hurts. I walked to my bathroom as I remember the kiss I actually shared with Sesshomaru last night.

I don't know what to do now. School is here, I am needed to attend school! Man, I wish he's absent

I put my black pants, white long sleeves and red shirt on top with matching red back pack *where Ayame sure put my things* and white comfortable boots. Man, Ayame's style are so fashionable. I was trying to stop her from entering here in mansion and asked her to join the company but she won't listen and still made the decision to be my servant. She's a hard core.

I went to the dinning room seeing my parents smiling up on me. Those stupid smiled you are faking right now won't make me.

"Mom, tell me, are you that close to tashio family that they made you do this to me?" I asked, man my head really aches

"Yes, we were bestfriends since high school though" Father said getting his coffee

"Ok then, I need to go to school now" I said getting my lunchbox and outing it on my bag and I got some of the hotdogs and pancakes before running to the car before they stop me.

Wearing my red thick jacket, red watch and ring, man I love this outfit! ^^

But still, why don't they leave me alone like they usually do?! I thought looking at my school only seeing Sesshomaru standing with his black and royal violet coat

"Sesshomaru, are you waiting for someone? Or are you waiting for me?' I asked like nothing happened last night, adjusting my watch. Not looking at him. Crowed gathered as I look at him with such curious eyes. What's happening? Why are they crowding us? "Why are you guys crowding us?" I asked stepping backward just to bump on Sesshomaru's hard chest. "We're actually couples already" I heard him say..I—WHAT?!

I looked at him with very furious eyes, as if I could see it myself. I ran to the classroom hearing bad humors about me. Of course Sesshomaru is THAT kind of guy who does such things to pleasure himself and not minding other's feelings. "It's better this way. We're gonna get married soon, of course they'd ask if you're pregnant with one night stand that's why I am marrying you. It's better this way they know were couples." He made sense but still. He's a jerk.

I walked to the limo, going home, finally. MAN! I forgot my bag. "Totosai! I forgot my bag. I need to get it now. Wait for me here" I said running to the classroom. Panting, I chacked my phone which was in my bag, luckily there were no thieves in this school. I turned my head seeing bunch of girls in front of me. Some were holding baseball bat, some where gays with boxing gadgets but they look really small, because they are gays and some were feeling ready to attack. Are they actually looking at me?

"Hi there girls. I need to get going so if you don't mind can you move a little?" I asked politely trying to get out of the room. Someone caught my shirt and started dragging me to the rooftop. What is wrong with them? I flinched as the person throws me and I hit the cold floor. "Hey! Do you want fight? It's unfair right now. I need to get going. My driver is going to be worried now" I said looking at them hopelessly. A girl with baseball bat swung the bat that hit my stomach. Damn you. I gave a kick and punch but with almost 45 student body *girls*, I am going to lose.

-----------35 minutes later----

"Sesshomaru-sama! Have you seen Kagome-hime?" Totosai asked worriedly. Sesshomaru was taken back when the old man asked him. "No, why, is something wrong?" asked Sesshomaru. He's been watching the girls grin at him everytime they pass by him. Some girls he heard said Kagome's going down. Some said she's nice but bullies her every time. Girls were desperate.

"She hasn't been receiving the calls I give her. She doesn't reply. I don't know where she is. She said sh'es just getting her bag and the next thing I know was that she was gone" Totosai finished as Sesshomaru ran to the buildings. Building by building he looked.

Sesshomaru's POV:

Where are you? You got me worried ok? This is all my fault. Gym, not there, girl's lockers, not there, girl's bathroom, darn I am too shy to come in! Not there. All I searched the—Roof top.

I ran to the roof top, hearing some girls cry loud saying 'Beat her fast!' I opened the door..No I did not. It's locked. I kicked it, not worrying if someone got hurt. She should be here…Kagome!

Her pants almost gone, leaving her with her black leggings on, which is supposedly her body warmer. Her red shirt all loose and white long sleeves torn. I looked around seeing bunch of beaten girls and beating girls. Darn you all. I passed by them, mentioning they all stopped. I kneeled down, putting my coat around her before getting her small body and carrying her to her driver's car.

**************

Sesshomaru's Mansion

---------------

"Ayame, dress her finely. Tell her when she wakes up to go to the dinning room. Her parents are worried." Sesshomaru said opening his laptop.

"Ayame-chan, where are we? Ouch!" Kagome had her position sitting. "What happened? Why do I have bruises all over? How come I am wearing these large t-shirts?---" "Kagome-chan, please calm down. We're in Sesshomaru-sama's mansion, since we can't go home because your parents are having meeting here anyways. Please rest." Ayame said smiling. "Sesshomaru-sama told me you were beaten up by girls when you went to get your bag." Ayame said, "Please go and meet your parents now. They're worried sick about you and were talking with Sesshomaru-sama's parents" she continued as kagome nodded getting on her feet. "Please lead me to them" Kagome said getting her hands entwined with Ayame for support.

As they walk through the corridors, they could already hear yelling coming out from Kagome's father's mouth. _"It can't be, Mr. Klause you can't just do these. We signed papers. Mr. Klause, we'll be having meeting tomorrow. As early as possible. Thank you, bye." _'What's happening?' Kagome thought as she opened the door leaving Ayame behind her.

_**Kagome's POV:**_

What's happening? "Father, are you ok?" I ask looking at him with mom crying. What the hell is happening?

"I am fine" He said and I know he's lying. I looked at the envelope near him, the envelope now he was trying to hide but I grabbed it.

_Yukiba Company going down. It has closed and …_

Yukiba has almost 30% of our company and didn't communicate after getting investments from us..

"It's nothing, Kagome. We'll be wa-"

"No way Taro! We can't just stand here and do nothing but watch our own company dying!"

"But we can't do anything!!" Taro yelled back at mom,

"Then I'll marry him" I said standing and pointing at the envelope with seal. Problem solved, love mission: impossible

"But Kagome!" Kaede butted in as Totosai got her hand and shook his head

"There's no way out, Kaede" Walking to his room, opening it only seeing Sesshomaru with his eyes on the computer….

"Marry me, NOW" I said, tears forming in my eyes as he smirked getting his eyeglasses off, "What happened?" He asked again sitting on his bed getting a shoujo manga.

"I see, your company is dying and you want me to save you from it?" He asked, "it's not myself I am trying to save now. It's my parents the people working there!" I said tears falling now. I am being too noisy and he hates it. He hates noisy people. "Stop crying!" He hissed but I just can't instead I shouted more.

"I hate it when you say that to me! Can't you just do what I said?" "Do you wanna die?" He asked as I cried more "You, wanna die!!?!" I asked with my moody and joking face mixed emotions that was clearly be seen in my eyes. "Wanna see your head roll?" Sesshomaru asked me, "Try me. You heartless jerk—" He..his…….—his lips were on mine… I was so dumfounded that I sat on his bed for a while as he smirked saying, "Is that the only thing that would shut you up?" he asked..he sent me goosebumps…"Darn you Sesshomaru!!!!"

------

Chapter 7 sneak peak:

"You're going to America?"

"Yes, that's why I planned we should get married sooner"

---------------

Yana: That was short..^^

Kagome: Should have made the kiss longer you know

Yana: Hey, did I see Sesshmaru blush?

Kagome: Sesshomaru is here!?!

Sesshomaru: Yeah, just to shut yana's mouth and maybe I'll be the one to continue the story

Yana: No way I'll be giving you my story even thought you're hot..EPPPP. It's a joke Kgaome!! Bye, review! *jumps to the cliff herself* LOL

----------


	7. Chapter 7 Plans

Will you catch me if I fall for you?

---------=-------------------

Chapter 7-Plans..

-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ^^

--------

_**School:**_

The cold winter wind blew again; Kagome was wearing her typical style of clothes, black thick baggy pants, and white long sleeves underneath black shirt but was almost hidden because of her grey jacket on it, her white rubber shoes under her long pants. She was looking for someone, obviously is Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, you can't hide from me now. I know you were the one who put the frog in my bag! Sesshomaru!!" Kagome shouted as she looked around again, walking not looking where she would go. She tripped, stumbled and ended up looking at a guy's feet. Looking up, she knew it was Sesshomaru, but he wasn't standing but sitting under the snow covered tree. _Poke..stir..poke poke…stir..poke poke..knock knock on his head….opens his eyes…poke ..poke.._ "Stop it!!" He hissed standing up very annoyed and irritated. His hair was wet and was put into a high ponytail.

_**Kagome's POV:**_

Man, his hair looks so soft. I wonder what shampoo he uses, or what conditioner. I wonder how he brush his hair or how he--

"Stop looking!!" He again hissed at me putting his hands in his pockets. "Neh, how many sachets do you use?" "What kind of question is that?! Why are you here?" He asked as I dusted off my pants and looked at him. "Why do I have frogs in my bag?" I asked looking angry. The last time I stayed at his house was when I was beaten up, since then mother put all my things in Sesshomaru's guest house' cabinet and decided for me where to stay. Sigh..

"Why do I have frogs in my bag?!" I repeated half-yelling but he continued to read in the corner. "It was not me" He said at me, and who is he fool—"It was me, Kagome-chaaan!!" A child's voice???

I looked around no one was there until someone tugged my jacket. Little fox yokai looking like 5-7 years old in human years. Who is this little guy?

"Neh, baby boy who are you?" I asked very confused. "MY name is Shippo" He said..Shippo? I heard him before, I think?

"He's my younger adopted brother" Sesshomaru said, younger brother?? "Wait, out of the question, why did you put frogs in my bag little boy?" I asked sitting just to reach his golden eyes. "Because Sesshomaru-kun said he hates loud women" He said proudly going to his 'older' brother.

"So, Sesshomaru??" I asked looking at the baby boy play with his older brother's hair and cheeks.

They look so cute how I wish I have a younger sibling

Shippo, who was said 'his' little brother came to me, "Kagome-chan, Sesshomaru-kun doesn't want me to snuggle close to him!" The so-called-Shippo said pouting and his eyes have red corners…uhh. Children.

I sat beside Sesshomaru and let the little version of a fox sit on my lap and snuggle close to me. "Sesshomaru, I didn't see Shippo in your house" I said closing my eyes feeling the warmth of the child's cheeks that was leaning on mine. "He just came from New Zealand" New Zealand? A little guy can survive new Zealand!?! "Hey, how old is he?" "You will call me with respect, young lady" "How old is he?" I repeated as he glared at me. "28, but for you he's 4" "He lived alone?" I asked looking at the young boy who is leaning on me. "Of course not. He's father's favorite" sighing, I rested my head on the tree. "Then why didn't you live with him?" "It's merely because children makes me feel uneasy." "He's your brother" "Half-brother" "half-brother rather" "I don't want a brother"

"Sesshomaru".."Did you get a test for college already?" College..test..test for college…te---st! "When will that be?" I panicked as my eyes flew open wide. "They said it would be held next month" "Sesshomaru, where will you study?"

"In America" America..Japan, America…long distance ne?

"So you'll study in America? ….For how long?"

"Not less than a year."

"When?" Darn, my eyes shouldn't be this blurry! I am not going to cry. Why are you going to cry? You don't like him.!

.."Soon"

"For a year?"

"Almost"

"Will you be back then?"

"I said it already"

"So you're going to America?" I asked, this tears won't follow me! I am Kagome you will follow me. I am your body!! _**But I am your heart**_ it said as snow covered the tree, thicker layers of snow showed in front of us

"Yes, that is why I planned we should get married sooner" …Soon..

_**I told you I am your heart, you will follow ME**_

"Sooner?" I asked again, I bet he's getting annoyed as he pulls down his pony tail and let his hair fall to his shoulders

"Yes, it's getting dark. We need to get home sooner" He said getting the sleeping Shippo off me and giving him a piggy-back ride. "Sesshomaru, you don't actually say you're leaving me right?" "I said, I am leaving I didn't say I am leaving you behind" he said going to his limo and riding at the backseat with me. Stupid me. Of course he's not leaving me, after all he's Sesshomaru.

----------------------*

_**Sesshomaru's Room with Sesshomaru's POV:**_ LOL

Should I leave? It's not that I don't want to leave her _**then why are you leaving?**___Well, studies and company of course. _**Is that true? **_Of course it IS true! _**Are you sure?**_ What more reasons? _**Stop acting tough, you are not leaving. **_Give me a reason why I shouldn't _**You love her**_ Stop it I don't _**Yes you do, Sesshomaru, juts like your father**_ I am not like my father.

-----------------*

"Sesshomaru!" Shippo jumped on his big brother's bed and soon got out of the room just as soon as he knows he'd be running after him already. Going to the dining, Sesshomaru and Kagome's parents, together with his fiancé look at him like he's a commoner. He hates that. He is actually wearing his pajamas in front of everyone. It's not usual but they should get used to it. Sesshomaru is NOT wearing his robe for today.

Shippo walked silently going to his father's arms and snuggled close and feeling afraid of Sesshomaru's demonic aura. "Good work, Shippo!" Izayoi said clapping her hands as the rest of the family smiled. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked as the servant gave him his white and royal violet robe. "It's Saturday and we are going to have a vacation" Kanna said looking at the two couples..to-be. Deep sigh came from Kagome, deep *LOL* deadly glare was generously given by Sesshomaru of course and nice loud laugh received from Shippo. "But we have classes" Kagome interrupted, "Pipes went crazy" Sesshomaru said wisely, "School will open two weeks from now" "How did you know that?" "Sources" "Pff"

"Let's pack are things then?" Izayoi asked putting some strawberry jam on her bread before biting. "Isn't it too rushy?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru sat down and ate his breakfast as well. "Sesshomaru is leaving soon and I want to stretch the time for him and Kagome to get closer. Well, we will be leaving this afternoon" She said before pouring some milk in Shippo's bottle.

-----------------------------------------------------$$

Review!! Readers this chapter is long ok so you need to review more! LOL ^^ anyway..please review..XDXDXD

_**SneakPeekChapter8: **_

"Stupid Sesshomaru, he didn't even tell what time he's going" Kagome ran to the limo expecting _him_ to be there.."The plane just left Kagome-hime"

------------------------$$

Yana: Sesshomaru, how do you feel right now? Now that Kagome is not by your side?

Sesshomaru: I am having this feeling that I will kill someone soon

Yana: no you are wrong

Sesshomaru: How the hell would you know when I am the one feeling it!?!? (Sesshoamru burning in 'PASSION')

Yana: Wow..Thank you for your great passion but I still don't believe you….minutes later…

Yana no Baka is still in critical condition after Sessshomaru and Kagome pushed her from the top of Tokyo Tower..*Disclaimer I don't own nothing*..even the hospital bills..:P *Sango, Miroku and the other characters will be there next chapter so read it!*


	8. Chapter 8 she's falling in love

Chapter 8

_Leaving_cheating_

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

-------------

Kagome opened her eyes, she was just sleeping. She looked at her alarm clock and it was already 4:00 in the morning. She pulled her night gown to her legs that were exposed when she woke up and fixed her bed. Getting her mobile phone and her thickest coat and pair of boots, she went out the room and started to walk to the garden.

Tonight wasn't a dream. She smiled at her reflection in the pond. It wasn't snowing much, just like showers but small ice only. She sat on the swing and felt really cold, very cold. It wasn't dreaming and she knows it. She felt a warm thing covered her and she felt secured. She looked around just to see Sesshomaru standing beside her, just beside her but not looking at her. The pond was actually freezing already. Indeed very cold. She sighed, knowing that the atmosphere was really silent so she started the conversation.

"Sesshomaru, when exactly are you going?" She asked as Sesshomaru looked at her with what's-up-with-the-question look.

"Soon, next next week or maybe sooner. It depends" He said looking away from her, seating on the grass just very ear to the freezing pond.

"Sigh" a very deep breath came out from her mouth. She covered Sesshomaru's broad shoulders the big cloth he gave her and sat next to him, snuggling very close, not making an inch escape, not making an ant go between them. (*Author's note: Of course no ants! It's snowing!! LOL*)

"Then when exactly are you going back?"

"Christmas day"

"But it was just-"

"Can you just tell me what is your point asking me these stupid questions?" He asked, a purr was heard as she snuggled closer for his warmth.

"I will miss your teases." She smiled, letting a tear drop."Stop it, it smells salty" He said wiping it with his jacket. "No more time for us to get married" Kagome laughed looking at him with a very pathetic smile.

"No more, but it would just be for three months before I come back." He said smiling at her.

He smiled at her for the first time. For the first time he did look at her with a very promising smile.

"Promise?" Kagome asked getting her hands and expecting pinky shake.

"You really want to marry me don't you?" He teased as she glared at him, retreating the hand she offered.

"Hey! That's not it. Of course there wouldn't be someone to protect me from the bullies of girls in school right?" Kagome said like she's making him stay in Japan. "Why do you depend on me so much?" Sesshomaru again teased as she pouted at him. "because you are my superman!" Kagome smiled again as Sesshomaru laughed at her. "You should always smile, Sesshomaru." Then he let her lips touch his

"I'll be back"

..meanwhile::

"Miroku, did you get the video?"

"I got it, I got it!!"Shippo danced around

"Not too loud Shippo, they'll notice us. Let me see the video" Sango asked as she gets the video camera and watched it over and over again. "They are so sweet, I can't hear their voices but we can make the dubbing, right Miroku?"

"I am good at that….

Back to the lovey duvey:

"Someone's watching us" Sesshomaru said looking around as the woman beside him snuggled closer for warmth.

*************The day Sesshomaru is leaving*******

"Stupid Sesshomaru, he didn't even tell what time he's going" Kagome ran to the limo expecting _him_ to be there, to surprise her.."The plane just left Kagome-hime" Totosai said as her eyes widened

She's been looking for him in Japan airport for already three hours and Totosai said the plane just left?!

"You gotta bee kidding me right?"

Her phone rang, and she answered it….

It was HIM

"You didn't tell me when you are leaving. I actually was looking for you for more than 2 hours already. Where are you? Did you arrive already? Was the plane safe?" Kagome asked as Totosai laughed hard not believing that his grown up lady is actually worried about her man who she hated before.

"This is Chinatsu, he left his phone in the airport. I found it in the waiting seat." The guy answered as Kagome felt her heart beat stop, then it again pumped for blood.

"Sorry" Kagome said, hanging up but texted the phone number immediately to ask him to meet her for the phone her fiancé had left.

_**Sesshomaru's Place: America (Fast forward!) **_

"Sesshomaru!!" A woman called him, Must be the secretary or the--

_**Kagura!?!**_

"Sesshomaru I missed you!!" the 'kagura' girl hugged him closed more like jumping to him.

Another paparazzi like shot picture, he's been observing Sesshomaru for Inu Tashio, knowing Sesshomaru might see a girl from America. It was supposed to be a joke but then who can say he really did?

**Meanwhile……………**

'I wonder where he is now…. He didn't even double check his phone if it is with him or something. Or maybe he left it..' Kagome isn't still sitting, she is still worried. Inu Tashio was laughing at her and Inuyasha and Miroku were really secretly hiding something from her as they watch their video. Sango was busy dubbing Kagome's line to sweeter voice since the video didn't have the exact words they've said. Inu Tashio was said to be laughing when a call interrupted him.

"I need to go now kagome." Inu Tashio checked his mail and saw pictures that were sent from America…

Chatroom: *SILLY OLDS*

InuTashio: Don't go from his sight yet. Investigate him more

DetectiveO: yes sir

InuTashio was getting angry now that he knows/misunderstood that his son is cheating on his own fiancé..

-----------------------END----------------------------

Yana ano baka: This chapter is serious, I know that ^^

Sesshomaru: I am not cheating ok?

Yana ano baka: Oh, darling too bad I encoded chapter 9 already *LOL*

Sesshomaru: That's why we have backspace idiot

Yana ano baka: Stupid Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru thorsw Yana from the top building…Sesshomaru: Your building DO need a window..

_**SneakPeak for chapter 9:**_

"Sesshomaru, you are going back here after the day tomorrow" "I haven't enrolled for-" "Did you had good time with Kagura?" "Father!" "You have a fiancé!" Two voices rang from InuTashio's room, indeed it was in loudspeaker.. "Kagome is arranged to me, you arranged her to me. I don't give a damn!" But too late…Kagome's voice interrupted from behind.."Sesshomaru?"


	9. Chapter 9she's falling so fast

Will you catch me if I fall for you-9

-------------*

Chapter 9- The Argue

I don't own Inuyasha err America..okie? this is a disclaimer xD

-----------------*

Somewhere in America, a yokai and a woman went in a restaurant with an unknown company.

"How's Inu Tashio-sama?"

Kagura asked eating her steak. It has been years and years since they broke up. Just because of transferring schools. Since school brats often have fun in groups, Sesshomaru never understands what it means to be alone. He was always with Kagura and Kouga.

Sesshomaru and Kouga were engaged but suddenly the man refused when he knew that Kagura was having an affair with Sesshomaru.

Then he met years after..Ayame. *That is an exception, really*

"Kagura, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to marry Kouga?"

"He refused me, well you know why"

"Kagura, I left that school after I knew you were engaged and how the hell would I know?"

"He refused, he knew we were items and..he left me"

"Why, he left you just because of that?"

"Of course! It's he who proposed after all."

"You should have married him for good"

"He met a girl named Ayame and who knows, he and I are still best friends, we just lack you"

"I have a fiancé already, Kagura"

"So I heard, that's not very surprising though, your family runs a very rich company that is all over the globe." She giggled as Sesshomar smirked.

"Who is the girl?" Kagura is sweet, tempting and rich. Very talented and not too brat as you think she is.

"Kagome Higurashi"

"Higurashi? Rich! I am actually wearing that little girly of a fiancé of yours' design"

She exclaimed as she posed angles. She was actually wearing the shirt Kagome often uses as her kitchen time.

-----meanwhile…

"Shippo, come here now let's change your shirt!" Kagome again asked the little boy to come to her. No use, he was eating candies; from Miroku. He is messy, chocolates and drools on his shirt were awful.

"If you don't come here I'll tell Sesshomaru not to bring any imported chocolates for you"

"We can always order Kagome" Sango whispered from behind as Shippo nodded

"Ok then, I'll not give you any dinner then!"

"That is actually not working" Miroku said as Shippo stretched.

Kagome can't go in the room because it was so cold and she has fever.

"Shippo, come on go to Kagome. She needs rest and you need to drink water already and a shower"

"Aww, come on Uncle Miroku" He pouted as he walked to Kagome opening the door that made her shiver. Since Izayoi and the women are down for some things and went to Australia for shopping…xD, Kagome was in charged taking care of Shippo.

"Come on, thank you." Kagome got Shippo's hand and went to the shower and took him a bath..a warm bath.."Wow, this sure is warm. Thank you Kagome-sama"

"Call me sister if you want. I am the only child so I want to be called sister also" Kagome smiled at him before giving a sneeze.

"Come on now, let's get you dressed before you get my fever" Putting on his pajamas, Kagome carried him to Miroku's room to sleep.

"Miroku, here's Shippo don't sleep too late or else I won't prepare hot noodles for you!" Kagome smiled and went out of the room before the wind blows *STILL USING AIRCON* :D

Kagome again went in and opened the heater and opened the window before turning off the aircon.

"Goodnight" She kissed Shippo's forehead as Miroku hugged Shippo tightly not allowing her to hug Shippo.

"No goodnight for Miroku"

Kagome stomped going to her room, getting her night gown and going to her bathroom.

Indeed the water was warm and cozy. Bubbles all over her, her blue and white rubber duck slipping out of the tub as she laughs.

'Where is he?' She thought, he's not calling her or anything, he's just fine InuTashio said but she won't believe

She stood up, putting her night gown and robe before going down stairs to call him..

'The corridor is really long, it's like walking in the museum' She thought—"Sesshomaru!" 'a loud roar from the door next to me, was that Inu Tashio?'

"Sesshomaru, you are going back here after the day tomorrow"

I listened to the converstation…I am being bad

"I haven't enrolled for-" Loudspeaker?

"Did you had good time with Kagura?"

"Father!" "You have a fiancé!"

Two voices rang from InuTashio's room, indeed it was in loudspeaker..

"Kagome is arranged to me, you arranged her to me. I don't give a damn!"

She shivered, the wind carried the conversation, it was indeed powerful. It ran shivers down to her spine. Unconsciously she pushed the door, and Inu Tashio was caught off guard…

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered,

"Kagome? How long have you been here?" Inu Tashio asked, he was worried, no more than worried. His son just did a very bad thing.

"I heard the conversation" She said trying to smile which she failed.

"Sorry" Inu Tashio was looking at the vase, Sesshomaru was still on line but couldn't say anything. His breathing can be heard

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, she was trying to hide her cries but failed when she broke down.

Not asking anyone for permission she hang up the phone and looked at the very surprised Inu Tashio

"I-It's not that I love him, it's just- just that I- I am being cheated at!" She cried uncontrollably and ran to the stairs until the wind brought her down, slipping from the stairs with head first ..

_I didn't mean to be jealous, I don't love you. I don't! Please, stop being jealous. Why am I crying? _She was feeling nothing but her heart thumping, loud; her body not moving and she's falling from 30 steps. She is going down but no one would catch her, because he was very busy _with her_..

A tear slipped as the final blow comes..

..

"KAGOME!"

--------------------

Chapter 10 sneakpeak:

"We can't find anything wrong, Mr. Tashio" The doctor said, Tashio is panicking..

"Then why don't she remember ME!?" Sesshomaru roared from behind, yes..He's back because it's all his fault..

8*8*8*8*8*8*

Reviewwwwwwwwwwww!

Sesshomaru: Yana no Baka!!

Yana no baka: yup?

Sesshomaru: Can I actually kill you?

Yana no baka: You don't know me,,

Sesshomaru: I'll just embarrass you …:)

Yana no baka: How then?

Sesshomaru: She just had her birthday,…and she actually turned…--

Yana no Baka: black out, sorry.,..xD


	10. Chapter 10 Naraku

Chapter 10

Hearts don't break even..

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

------------

It's all about problems! Kanna thought, true, problems are very very hard to solve specially problems within the family.

"How is she?" Miroku asked Kanna as Ayame and Sango walked to the chapel to pray. There were bloodstains on the carpet, that could make half of a wine bottle and the lady fell head first. Will she be ok?

"The doctors are still sewing the wounds, Kanna I am so sorry I tried my full speed to catch her" Inu Tashio said as Izayoi bowed crying, was it their fault?

"It's no one's fault, she lost balance and stumbled, Kagome is a strong girl and I know she can do it" Kanna tried to smile

"Sesshomaru's coming, it's been a week since he left and I bet he's angry." Taro smiled as he looked at Toga's worried face

"I am so sorry, I let him see his ex"

"Ex is ex, it's past isn't it?" Kanna said sitting down as the others calmed down also.

*I really don't know how many hours it would it take when your are from America going to Japan so please, let it be like this LOL*

Less than 20 hours of traveling, the plane came to a stop, the top of the Hospital where Kagome is charged.

Sesshomaru ran going down, sure he is still suffering because of the jet log but he can make it. It's his fault isn't it?

Then let it be his..

He entered the room with his usual face, no, hi did not allow them to see that he is sweating because it's cold, no he did not pant because he was not running, but he is tired. No he's not worried because she's fine, is she?

"Kagome, are you ok?" He asked sitting next to her she was also beside the sofa where the family members were sitting, resting together with Shippo

"Hi" She said, he was expecting her to be teary and mad but she wasn't

Sesshomaru got a doctor just behind him and raised an eyebrow, "Examine her, AGAIN" He demanded as Inu Tashio come he saw his son's claws nearing the doctor's eyes.

"Sesshomaru, stop that!" Inu Tashio demanded as Sesshomaru let go.

"Examine her AGAIN" Sesshomaru said to the doctor.

"What is happening? InuTashio, who is he? Is he your son?"

_freeze_

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru asked, he wasn't looking at anyone but her

He smiled and punched the wall behind him which was the wall the doctor is leaning on.

His fist almost hitting the doctors face and caught his long hair,

"What did I tell you? I told you something is wrong with her! Examine her at once!!" He roared going out of the room and to the roof top.

He pulled his cigarette from his pocket and lighted it, sure it is cold and very bad night

After a while, Miroku went to see him,

"Sesshomaru, do you want to see the doctors now?"

"I am going, just for a while" "Ok, suit yourself"

_**Sesshomaru's POV:**_

'What the, why am I feeling this way?

_**You're inlove…**_

I don't wanna fall in love

_**Again?**_

……………………….

"Nothing's wrong with her brain, as we can see" The doctor repeated again as Inu Tashio massaged his temples. It's quite confusing

"Then why don't she remember me?" Sesshomaru roared, he was loosing his temper

"She might have forgotten the past few months you are with her"

"When will it come back?"

"Maybe months still but it actually won't last a year for her since –" Sesshomaru didn't let the doctor finish and went out to see the patient

"Kagome" A man from her room said, a strange voice he had there

Sesshomaru opened the door and saw a black haired man entertaining Kagome with his jokes, Sesshomaru knew this guy, from ..'_Onigumo's brother?'_

"Sesshomaru! Nice to see you again, I heard you went to see the doctor for me. Is something wrong?" Kagome asked sweetly

It was all his fault, he never liked kagome's sweet side, he wants her to be her, his Kagome

"Nothing's wrong, you have a visitor? You want me to go out?" He asked

"No, anyway, This is Naraku, my ex-fiance. Naraku, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, naraku" She introduced as she smiled

Naraku smiled, his hair was straight he noticed but before it was indeed wavey… (XD)

"Sesshomaru-Tashio from the genius and the coolest guy in school before? You sure grown very tall and handsome" Sesshomaru sat

"Kagome, didn't you know that he's the most handsome and the richest guy in class before? But he's not boastful" Naraku continued

"Please don't praise, Naraku, Onigumo's brother am I correct? Onigumo was my best friend but studied in Mexico after I left the school"

"You two met already? What a coincidence!" Kagome clapped as both of the smiled. Never did both of them hate each other. In fact, Sesshomaru had a good side that everytime Naraku was abused because he was small before, it was Onigumo and Sesshomaru who saves him….

"Kagome, I should be going now. I'll leave you two here. Bye and nice to see you again, Kagome. You too, Sesshomaru"

He stood up, as tall as Miroku, indeed Sesshomaru is still tall and great..(XD)

---------

"Sesshomaru? Are we best of friends? Cousins? I feel like I know you but I don't"

"For now, you sleep. You'll remember it next morning"

"Promise?"

"Maybe"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

------

"Sesshomaru! I still don't remember!!"

"Kagome! We have something to show you!" Miroku and Sango sang. Shippo, Sesshomaru, Higurashi parents, Ayame, Inu Tashio was there. It was a special room that all of them have their own beds but most of them goes back to the house and leaves Kagome and Sesshomaru behind.

"This is a very special thing that you would like to remember" Sango said

"This is the first meeting of you and Sesshomaru Tashio!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-VIDEO VIDEO

"_Kagome, your parents sent me this food. They said you __**should**__ eat it" Sesshomaru threatened as Kagome flinched_

_Blushing, she took the food from his hands_

"_Hey, let go of my food!" She pouted getting the container from him but won't let go_

_He leaned quickly before saying, "You look pretty, Kagome"_

_Kissing her lightly, her face looked like she saw a ghost_

_After getting the food, she saw nothing but the window and the door.._

_Looking around, there's no Sesshomaru_

"_Darn you Sesshomaru! That was my first kiss" saying it out loud, but mumbling she said, "You should have made it longer"_

-=-=-=-=-=-

"That was from the hotel!!"Miroku said as Sesshomaru went to his room and slept I embarrassment

"Stop it, so we were actually lovers?"

"Not yet!!" Shippo added as Kagome laughed

Inu Tashio loved this video and 'dragged' Sesshomaru back to Kagome's bed

-=-=-=-=-=

"_Promise?" Kagome asked getting her hands and expecting pinky shake._

"_You really want to marry me don't you?" He teased as she glared at him, retreating the hand she offered._

"_Hey! That's not it. Of course there wouldn't be someone to protect me from the bullies of girls in school right?" Kagome said like she's making him stay in Japan. "Why do you depend on me so much?" Sesshomaru again teased as she pouted at him. "because you are my superman!" Kagome smiled again as Sesshomaru laughed at her. "You should always smile, Sesshomaru." Then he let her lips touch his_

"_I'll be back"_

-=-=-=-=-=-==-

"Stop it, I know you don't have anything anymore. Stop it please!" Kagome shrunk in embarrassment and blushed as Sesshomaru again like a rubber went to his place.

"That was the courtesy of dubbing!

--------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!

Hi guys, I did this and uploaded this because next week I won't be able to and I am absent in school because I had this fever and I don't know if this is actually a simple fever because it goes back and later on it would be gone and goes back after a few hours..anyway, please pray for me for my upcoming test! ^^

Love you all and I wish you like this one..LOVE YAH!!

----------------------

Sneakpeek for chapter 11:

"What are you doing to kagome, Naraku!?!" Sesshomaru roared and his claws nearing Naraku's

-----------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11fever part 1

Will You Catch Me If I Fall for You?

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha-------------

*-*

It has been months and weeks since Kagome left the hospital. She hated those stupid nurse trying to get Sesshomaru. Luckily, she doesn't remember anything yet.

"Come on, let's eat already" Kagome tried to pull Sesshomaru's hand to wake him up. Exactly, she did sleep beside him. All night…

_**Flashback:**_

"You stupid Sesshomaru, pushing me to a room where I don't know!" Kagome stomped and took a bath.

"You bloody cold evening" she murmured, "go away!" she continued. She stood up, brushing her hair for the 5th time.

"Sesshomaru!?" She called from the other room, she has her pillow dragged behind her.

"Hmm." A reply came, and it sounded like a very sleepy Sesshomaru.

Kagome opened the door, not asking anyone for permission anymore and jumped on the bed and saw Sesshomaru's figure wearing his silk blue pajamas,

He opened his eyes as fast as he could and tried to push Kagome with his feet.

"Hey!"

"Why are you here!?"

"It was cold"

"There are maid outside, ask them for the fire place"

"No"

"why?"

"They would be sleeping"

He stood up, going the door, obviously to the maids' quarters, but she stopped him.

"Don't, let them rest"

"And let you sleep _here_?"

"Why do you hate me so much?!" She asked as her tears forming up

"I hate you because you're not the Kagome I know" with that, he went back to his bed and left the very curious Kagome behind

And she walked to the bed after, poking him.

"Who was I before?"

"Less annoying" A sleepy voice replied

"And?"

"Quiet"

"How quiet?"

He grabbed her and pinned her, and she was right under him, his arms were supporting him so that he won't fall over her. He was on top…duh..xD

----quiet---

"This quiet, woman, do not make me do worse than this. I am a very busy person and I don't want anyone bothering my sleep"

Then slept fastly, falling…falling…….right to her

On her, yes and he was leaning on her.

"You stupid yokai, your temperature is very high. What's wrong with you?"

In the morning, his arms were suffocating her..xD

"You stupid yokai, is this your repayment after I took care of you?" She glared at the sleeping yokai and smiled.

_**End Flashback:**_

"Mufle hed" He mumbled..(You go ahead)

"No, let's eat!"

Inu Tashio stepped in with his golf outfit,

"He won't go up. His temperature is very high but I tried to put it down last night but it did only a small thing." She asked sadly

"He probably got tired and stressed of taking care of you since it has been months since you get this syndrome of something and you need to cool down every night. Luckily, it stopped last night since you slept beside you fiancé"

"Sigh, how did I ever fall in love with a guy like HIM?"

Inu Tashio laughed, "What do I do?" "Force him to stay in bed for the whole day and just ask Ayame for some medicines. It's his 2nd time having this kind of stress in his whole 500 years of life" he continued."Anyway, I need to get going. Bye" and left..

------------

Kagome got the tray, porridge, water, milk, juice and spoon.

Kagome opened the door seeing a very awake Sesshomaru doing his paper works. (School)

"tsk"

"Eat first" she reminded him and put the tray on top of his table near the bed.

"Could you please stay on bed?"

"I need to finish my missed homeworks"

"Later"

She got her pen, he got another

"Sesshomaru"

"Quiet"

She got the paper, he got another

She stopped and looked at his hand writing and snapped out of the midst and got his pen

He was getting annoyed; He has no pen, neither paper to work on anymore.

"Fine!" He went to the bed, shivering

She adjusted the heater and put a spoonful of porridge into his mouth

After awhile, he tried to do again the paper works while she's in the bathroom to take a bath

"Sesshomaru!" She scolded him like he's a child

"Don't raise your voice on me"

"Go back to the bed! It's bad for you to always stand up and pressure yourself" She said getting the paper works putting it in his lockers

"Shit, I wasn't able to open that for months because I have no more spare keys…darn it!!"

"Oops"

"Darn it, it's your fault either" he mumbled and looked at her

"You stay here; I'll go check on them outside"

She checked and saw Naraku sitting beside Miroku and having tea with Sango also. Shippo hugged her leg and she carried him all the way downstairs

"Oh, Kagome. Can we talk for a while?"

"Sure, but Naraku?"

"Yes?"

"Can it be fast?"

"Garden"

"Sure"

Shippo was passed to Miroku

--(Garden is near Sesshy's room)--

"I was planning for the fall of tashio"

"What!?"

Then he did transform to someone else, much worse than Naraku. His blood red eyes were piercing her heart every time her eyes pass right them.

"Naraku!!" She ran fast but he caught her in seconds but before he got up from the trip and fly, a hand got his foot.

The great Sesshomaru is here, just to rescue his princess…

***

Sorry if it's not long, if it's bad, sorry…T_T but always feel free to if I didn't update soon(-er) there were lots of activities in school. My schedule for this whole month is VERY full..I have an alibi (my gun shooting, I am gonna start violin lessons, I have the K word and projets..TT_TT) sorry!! I am gonna make it up to you I promise…TT_TT love you all please don't hate me nor my stories..:D love you all!!

Sneakpeek!! Chapter 12:

"Of course I love you you dummy!"

"You're not Kagome"

"Stupid—" His lips touching hers…."that kiss was the real you"…


	12. 12children part 1, fever part 2

Will You Catch Me If I Fall For You?

Chapter 12-Fever II part

------

"Stupid, do you think I'll give her away just like that?!" Sesshomaru roared

"This will be a very bloody fight"

"Stupid, as if I let you"

Kagome got Sesshomaru's hands and begun to hold it tight..scatching it, pinching it and finally he got her

"You wench!!" Naraku roared but Kagome kicked him hard and stayed away from him.

"Didn't I tell you I got black belt when I was studying Karate?!" She warned and ran with Sesshomaru in the house.

"You studied Karate?"

"No"

"Indeed, it was like a touch of a child"

"Hey!!"

"I am going to sleep"

"Better"

HIS ROOM

"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked poking his bloody hand

"No"

"Does it hurt?"

"No"

"You didn't flinch?"

"NO"

"Even a bit?"

"No"

"Talk to me, you see I am sorry. I didn't mean to go with him"

"I am not jealous"

"I thought of that at first"

"Then why bother explain?"

"To clear things up?"

"There is nothing to be cleaned up"

"Did you have a girlfriend?"

"No"

"Then who is Kagura?"

"How did you know about her?"

"I saw it in my diary".."Before"

"Hnn"

"You haven't answered my question yet"

"I don't have the obligation to"

"Mean"

"I am not"

"Mean"

"I am not"

"I don't want to argue anymore, I am having head ache"

"Then sleep"

"I can't, I won't, you sleep, and I'll look out for you"

"Stupid idea"

He got her hands and pulled her to lie beside him.

"Why did you save me?"

"Hn"

"Stupid yokai"

"You are dumb"

"Supercilious"

"Maladroit"

"Thick"

"Hey!"

"You awful arrogant yokai"

"Wicked human"

(A/N note: xD please bear with me..if you have any questions regarding my chappies, please feel free to send e an e-mail. ^^ love yah!)

"Kagome---WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING TO KAGOME!!?!" Sango gasped as Miroku and shippo took videos.

"Now this makes us reach" Shippo laughed as he danced around

"We're resting?"

"In one bed!?"

"yes?"

"Oh, anyway, both of you should uhm, (looks at her paper) be down in 20 minutes, Inu Tashio is taking you somewhere"

"Just both of us?"

"Kouga and Ayame are also going"

"How about you?" Kagome asked caressing Shippo's face

"Nah. I am gonna dub this awful video of yours, bye"

She dragged Miroku away and shippo jumped out of the bed getting Sesshomaru's cake on top of his table.

"Geeze, I was just to give that to you"

"Let's get moving"

"Sure sure"

Kagome left his side as he blushed wildly.

-----------

"Sango? Will we go back here or will we sleep in a hotel?"

"Oh, about that, I packed your things already and its in the car together with Sesshomaru's"

"Oh, well then, thanks"

(Sango is so brilliant…grins evilly)

____CAR----------

"Inu Tashio, where are we actually going? You see he's not yet well?" Kagome asked pointing at Sesshomaru.

"We are taking you to his brother and we're having some picnics

"Oh"

"For a day?"

"A day, no, more than a week I guess"

"With his brother?"

"Nope, with his auntie"

"Oh, there he comes"

"Please don't tell him yet"

"Oh, sure" She smiled as Sesshomaru got in.

"Old man, where are we going?"

"Barney camp?"

"Answer me, I am serious"

"Spongebob's err maybe Dora's"

"Nice talking with you"

"You are very welcome"

-------------2 hours after

"My but is wet" InuTashio laughed

"Ewww" Sesshomaru chuckled as he gets his and Kagome's luggage

They are at the beach side.

"This place is very nice, right Sesshy?"

"This is my younger brother's house."

"Shippo's?"

"Nope, we are three"

"Sons?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"Duh"

"His name is Inuyahsa, he's coming here on spring"

"Oh"

"And, Sesshomaru, I'll get going already" Inu Tashio bid goodbye.

"He's so fast" Kagome stared at awe.

Opening the door, five little kids run, crawl and smiled at them..

-------------

Sesshomaru,

Oops, I forgot to tell you your auntie's children are back. Please take care of them. Love, InuTashio

--------------------------------

"AaaaAAaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

***************

Yana no Baka: Hihih, hey there guys!! Long time no read?

Sesshy: You know I hate children

Yana: At least they are half-demon

Sesshy:Worse!!

Yana: Hihih, I am telling everybody you love ---

Sesshy: Loves what?

Yana: Stupid!

Sesshy:What now?

Yana: Do you know that Sesshy's breed is--

Sesshy: Oops, I stabbed her _**Accidentaly**_…sorry

-----------^^

REVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!!

Sneakpeek: Chapter 13

"Are they couple? They are SO young. Look, they have 5 children already!! IS she pregnant?" (Murmurs around)

"Darn it!! I am not pregnant at all!!!!!!"

"Shut up honey." xDxD


	13. Chapter 13pregnant!

Will you catch me if I fall for you?

Chapter 13-These kids..

---------

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

+_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++_+

"Hey babies!" Kagome smiled at them, oh how she loves babies.

Sesshomaru glared at these smiles forming on his nephews'. How he hate half-breeds, and children. "Come on Sesshomaru, let's enjoy playing with these children together!" She asked him but instead he went up to pack out their clothes.

"What are your names, babies?" "They can't talk yet, Kagome" Sesshomaru said from behind playing with a rubber ducky, "Dadaa" They called as they crawl to him.."I've taken care of them when I stayed here a year ago, well before you got to an accident. The youngest, the one you're holding is Natsume" He explained as Kagome nodded. "Neh, mama, am Yuki" "Am Takano" "Am Taknaga" "Ramawu" They said as she chuckled, these children talks like a doll. Their silver hairs, crescent moon marks on their foreheads, just like Sesshomaru, little Sesshomarus.

"Maaamaaa, hungwyyy" They began to cry and wail and all of them wants to drink their milk and eat their porridge…

_**KAGOME'S POV:**_

"Babies, you want to eat porridge right? Hmm, would it be better if we just take a bath, then eat and stroll down to the beach?" T.T, all of them stopped crying except natsume who can't understand still. After my long sacrifice of taking them a bath, and putting their clothes on, it was all worth it. All worth it..they were tucked in just before I knew they were but eventually, they woke up because of a squeal…

My squeal, darn it..It's all because of Sesshomaru's wondering hands that scared me.

Actually, he's not a pervert, he was looking for the remote…and yeah, that big hands of him scared me when he got my soles….grrrr..

Now I have to stroll them down to the beach.., that Sesshomaru's fault.

But anyway, Sesshomaru's going to walk with us, less problems,

I got Natsume, Takano and Yuki who is holding my skirt and Takano holding my other hand while I carry Natsume one hand. Sesshomaru was fine with the boys holding his shorts instead his hands..xD

And here comes the part where we swim…

The children ran to the side where they are allowed with sand..*XD* I removed my beach dress with my lacy blue two piece (Sango was the one who prepared) as I sit on the..saaaaaaaanddd……

Oh My……

_This is why I'm hot_

Those long silver strands of hair

_This is why I'm hot_

He pulls his shirt up, his sexy tight abs

_  
This is why_

_This is why _

He must be going to gym every second

_  
This is why I'm hot _

_This is why I'm hot_

Girls look at him so lustfully as he walk to the water, diving..

_  
This is why I'm hot _

_This is why I'm hot_

Going up….up…those lustful hairs of yours, makes me drool

_  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why_

Shit…

_This is why  
This is why I'm hot_

I stood up leaving my book, walking near the water….

_**Sesshomaru's POV:**_

Her lines are too tight, those seducing curves, man…please don't dive…

_**NORMAL POV:**_

After the "stroll" xD They went out to buy some food for the refrigerator.

Her beach dress with bumpy style made her look pregnant..xD

"Is she pregnant?" a lady from the corner of the small mart asked loudly as the other one nodded and said, "She's so young. And they have 5 sons already." "She looks pregnant" "Is she a pay money?" "She looks like one" ….*blah, blah…

She's not blushing, but her face turned red,,…she glared at the ladies walking, "I am not a whore" she said holding the children's hands as she pushes the cart with Sesshomaru behind her. He snaked his arms around her, kissing her neck…."Shut up, this is just a fake act" She stepped on his foot as the children laughed at their stupid antics..(LOL)

"Woah, today's full! I am so tired" She said as walked to their room with her blue and green nightgown. Stepping in…..

______________________________

Sneakpeak for chapter 14:

"Liar.." she sobbed, "I.." "love"…"her"…………………Sesshomaru?

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi there loyal readers! ^^ Finally I updated! ^^ Please pray for me so I can update every week..lol..xD xD….i am joining a science quiz bee…(how I wish I didn't pass the paper! T.T) anyway..^^ there..pray for me and my buddy, not buddy buddy.,..BUDDY, peppo-chan who's also going to join and congratulations to Apricot-chan and Peppo-chan who made it to honor! ^^…………..waaaaah..t.t.., I wasn't an honor student..t.t

Sesshy: I knew that, since birth you have a stupid brain!

Yana no baka: Heard that

Sessy: Err, I take it back, she never had a brain…since birth..

Yana no baka: stupid! ^^

Yana no baka: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWw!!!!!!!!!^^


	14. Chapter 14revisedlol

Will You Catch Me If I Fall For You? ^^

Chapter 14- I still love you new one___revised

-------------------^^

*Hey guys, yeah I uploaded the wrong chapter before,..t.t sorry..lol anyway it's sembreak so I wish I can update more..^^*

"Hey there, Sesshomaru! Inutashio called he said our schools will open again on Friday ah, lucky I still have one more week to know about my classmates. It's hard for me to cope up with out remembering anything, at all!" She said jumping to their bed. Sesshomaru hanged up his phone and nodded, "are you alright? It seems like you're bothered err, are you?" She asked moving to her side of the bed as he went in to the comfort room for his shower. "I think I need some—sleeeeep.." She said falling, falling..falling to the bed.

After his shower, he saw her freezing cold. "Stupid girl" he mumbled pulling her blanket near her.

He fell on his back leaning to the soft pillow.

"Oh, yeah.. I was your first kiss. Maybe I should be your second, third, fourth and fifth and tomorrow I'll be your sixth and so on…." He grinned; he looked at her and smiled.

……..

Morning comes and Kagome felt something hard on her stomach….she touched it, it was silky smooth and soft..its flexible and strong….so she opened her eyes…it was Sesshoamru's hands hugging her closely. She stayed for awhile hugging him close to her too.

"Why didn't you budge?" He asked in a deep soft voice.

She was surprised and moved to the other side, rolling till she feels like she's falling but the impact wasn't hard, and another hand caught her waist. Again it was his but this time she didn't budge to roll instead she ran to the comfort room.

"Why is she so dense?" He asked going to the kitchen for his breakfast.

---comfort room::::::

She was a mad tomato clutching her heart breathing fast like a panting dog.

…_oh my gosh! Is this for real?!?!? He's, he's saving ..me…….and he was hugging me…no this can't be real I mean, no way this can be right? Right? Someone pinch me!!!_

The kids were playing outside the house when Inutashio came. He was carrying a bag, must be his. "Kagome, how are you and the kids?" "Oh, InuTashio! We are fine here, kids are good and we enjoy staying here. Well you left us after all! How are you in the city?" "Well, we're dealing about your marriage. You need to go back to the city. Your mother wants to tell you something, and you are needed there as soon as possible, and if I were you I'll go back now together with Sesshomaru" He said.

She ran to her closet pulling Sesshomaru's hands and asking him to pack. "My mom needs us, as Inutashio said. I don't know why but he said it's urgent" she was packing as Sesshomaru steals his father's car who is now playing with the kids.

"Dad, stay there for a while, we need to go to the city. Take care of the children for us" He said stepping hardly to the 'gas'. He was driving his father's Ferrari Porsche, he was a mad heavy rock. Driving at 240 km/hr was a lot like a car racers'.

--------------^^

"Moooom!! What just happened?!?!"

She ran to her mother's side as she gets her hands.

"I want you to marry Sesshomaru as soon as possible"

"Mom why?" "Because I didn't tell you sooner, I have cancer in cervix and I am almost in stage 2, there's no operation to be done anymore. Mine is not juts an ordinary cancer. It's difficult for me to do things anymore. But before I go, I want to secure that my baby has a guardian already"

"Mom."

A week after…..

"Don't tell me I am not gonna go because of my wedding? I missed a wholse semester already! Kouga! Miroku! Sango! Come on." She was pleading and begging but they wont let her go. Today, she's going to have her wedding dress fixed and all because on Monday (Today currently is Friday…lol*) she's gonna get married!

"Sorry but you are going to start another year somewhere in Tokyo so now dress up and we're going to your company for your dress" Ayame said giving her the dress that she'd wear pushing her to the dressing room.

"How about this, Sesshomaru?" for the nth time….

Red ruffles black top…nowayyyyyy…

"No"

White ruffles…blahblah…

"No"

"Should I just wear a bikini!?"

"Could be" He looked at her teasing..

"Moron"

"What if just wear ..this?"

"That's familiar..er..i saw that before…"

"This is your own fashion….this is your own drawing, don't you remember that you are a fashion designer?"…………………

……………………….^^

Chapter 15…sneakpeek!:

"Kagome! You're late, come on we still have to put your makeup!" Sango and Ayame said in hurry.."Why, what is it today?"…"It's your wedding day!!!!"

Yana no baka: Sorry I uploaded the wrong chapie…and now I can't post it anymore so I have to do another one..t.t anyway..sorry for the inconvenience! ^^ it's our sembreak and yeah if you have some suggestions, please, please, please tell me about it! Love you all and I am gonna have braces soon..t.t. i am excited!! Hahha anyway..yeah…..*Inutashio is stocked with the kids over there….^^ please review!!! ^^ and comments or suggestions just please send it to me…tnx!

Sesshomaru: You are saying so much, shut up!

Yana no baka: Moron…..


	15. Chapter 15vengagement party

Chapter 15-the engagement party

*Hi there this is the author of the 'Will You catch for me' story, anyways, I am posting this because I didn't post the disclaimer the last chapter, I think anyway this is a disclaimer. I don't own anything.. Just the plot, ok?' * ^^

-----Will you catch me if I fall for you

Chapter 15---Engagement Party

"Are you crazy? Come on, Kagome you know us."

"No!"

"I've been here for like 4 years and you and Sango has been sisters for like since you're a sperm!" Ayame said knocking on the wooden door.

"No, I won't let you see it. Go away first"

"Well, we have no choice but to call the groom"

"NO..I'll let you in don't call him." Sango and Ayame said threatening the shy girl.

The engagement party in press media is just to happen and they have an hour to fix Kagome.

"Shoot"

"Wow"

"WE LOVE YOUR DRESS AND YOUR…KYAA!!" both of them panicked getting the curler, the eye shadows, mascara…etc.(I don't' know these stuffs..never touched one..^^)

………….ball

Ayame was wearing her scarlet backless dress with a slit on her left side, wearing gold 4 inch killer shoes and jewelries. Sango was wearing her pink balloon gown, 10 inches longer than her, ruffles all over at the front and silver jewelries with silver stocked with diamonds on her killer shoes.

Their partners weren't wearing their usual 'clothes', they were wearing Tuxedos.

Dancing, tuxedos, fine women, fine men…..fine….her

Walking, stairs, gowns, jewelries..

She was wearing her 5 inches killer shoes, her blue most ballooned gown, silver designers' beads, diamonds surrounding her. Her hair was put up, silver bands and heavy thick mascara, pink lips and transparent nail cuticles. She has the simplest beauty of them all but she shines the most.

She was holding Sesshoamru's arm who's wearing very elegant tuxedo. His vest is silk, his shoes are shiny, his hair shines among other guys and his whiteness makes him float like iron.

They were staring at them, they were happy for them,

Maybe,,maybe not.

----------------------They sat on the most elegant chair in the mansion; they ate in plates made of fine figurines.

"Let's all have a toast for my daughter, my future son and their future. The engagement is now official" Taro said applauding as his wife smiled proudly. Sesshomaru received a box from Shippo, it was containing rings. And the ring represents their loyalty as they both put it on each others' fingers.

All of the guests applauded and some were feeling jelly. But ere was a pair of red eyes looking so maliciously at them….and she still did remember, his name starts with N…

Naraku.

InuTashio was called after a while by the bride to be,

"InuTashio—"

"Call me father, we are part of each family."

", thanks. Fath- er..err, someone distracts me here. Naraku why is he here?"

"Naraku, one of the most dangerous competitors in the companies you say? I am watching him, keep you friends close but enemies closer. Right?"

"Right." She was still uncomfortable with it but she left the issue. Pianists, violinists, harp players and other music instrument players played romantic musics that makes peoples knees jelly.

Sesshomaru got Kagome's hands as they dance. "Why is the party so big? Is not it bigger than the wedding party that is supposedly to be?" She whispered looking at the people.

"I suppose, company stockholders heard of it, and Taro didn't had the chance to change their minds to come." Sesshomaru laughed. Too much wealth makes people feel obsessed.

-----Somewhere over the midst-------

"What an irony, they have seen us." Laughed a girl..

"Onigumo, wake up" Naraku kicked his almost lifeless brother

"Naraku, I am not going to stay long. "  
"Then give me all what you got before you die"

"Beg"

"You ask me to beg from you, Onigumo?"

"I am merely saying that you need to beg from the Tashio" he closes his eyes as his lifeless body stay in the cellar.

"I never begged from anyone, but this will be fine. I wish to have a nice game with them.."

-----------------^^

Monday 3:45 pm in the Mansion..

Wedding day:

"Kagome, wake up! Wake up!"

"I am so late for school!!!!" She jumped out of the bed as Ayame and Sango pushed her back to the bed…

"What are you doing? My class is 4-7 I need to gooo"

"It's you wedding day today! What are you saying school?"

"Its Monday today?!"  
"Yeah" They said calmly as they push her to the comfort room.

"Swim there as much as you want. We're going to fix your hair and all so be ready, princess" Ayame said as she fixed her bed and pulled out her dress and everything she'd wear..

"Well, then may we start packing their honeymoon dresses?" Sango said laughing hard as she remembers the things she packed during their week stay at Sesshomaru's aunt's place. Flaunty dresses…xD

-------------------------End of the chapter

Sneakpeek:

Chapter 16—wedding doves do fly high

"Do you, Sesshomau Tashio take Kagome Higurashi as your wife?"

"I Do"

"Do You, Kagome Higurashi, take Sesshomaru Tashio as your husband?"

"Yes, I Do"

"Do anyone of you disagree?"

_Say no, say no…_

"I Do"…who is that stupid stupid stranger!?!?!?

Confused readers…

There is a part---somewhere in the midst---, it is the part where Naraku's evil plans resurrected after their fight with Sesshomaru chapter somewhere before chapter

They are finally engaged and going to marry but there is a misunderstanding between the stranger and Sesshomaru and this is the hanging part, please bear with me. You need to stay reading and I am just to upload the next chapter as soon as I can..so, who do you think is the stranger…very unexpected guest is coming. Find out!!


	16. Chapter 16Wedding doves

Will You Catch Me IF I Fall For You

Chapter 16- Wedding doves do fly high

-----Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, just the plot

^^ hi there, this is the author of this storyplot.,.lol anyway, please enjoy the story!

Sesshomaru smacks her with his sword..

Yana no baka: What was that for?!

Sesshoamru: Just trying my new technique, just carry on

Yana no baka: Wanna fight!!()%$#$%^&*I

Sesshomaru: I said carry on with the story…

Pshshshhs……………..------------------

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Huwaah. I am done taking a bath!" After an hour, well she does smell good after all.  
"Hai, put this on so that we can proceed to the make up and the hair already." Ayame said giving her a large shirt.

Some hairstylists who did her hair before was there for her curls, some make up artists who did her make up when she met Sesshomaru were also there and also some of the nail experts were there also but left after a light work. It was Ayame and Sango's time to put retouch on her and some curls she would like.

Mister Toga was the one who knocked on the door for her wedding gown, but he left without seeing her. After the hours of putting make ups, styling her hair it was time for Ayame and Sango's turn to go and have their selves fixed by the company's experts. (Kagome's company was fashion if I am not mistaken)

Kagome has no one with when she put her wedding gown on.

The box wasn't a simple one, it has silver and gold glitters on it. It must be from an expensive shop. Even though Kagome was the one who picked her wedding gown she doesn't know how it would look on her. She won't, wouldn't, can't, couldn't and shouldn't change her mind just now since it's done and been prepared years ago...*LOL*

"Alright then, time to put this black coat on!" She said putting it on, surrounding her as she go to the car with other backup cars where Sango and Miroku, Ayame and Kouga are in.

No one should see her on white except to the people who knows her very ell, for those who doesn't…well then, its not the author's fault, wait till she comes down the car, ..lol

The wedding will be help in the church as Kana likes. Kagome saw Sango and Ayame walk to the isle. There were no retouch anymore…it was straight to the isle…

Since it is a private wedding, the doors were closed. She got down for a moment to stare at her surroundings and walked. Four men divided to go to each side, each man holding a cage of white and blue and orange butterflies. And then, it's SHOW TIME…

She was smiling; flying butterflies serves as her back ground. Mr. Taro got her arm and walked with her. She saw Yuki, Takano, Taenaga and Ranmaru walk at their best on the isle. Someone seating in front with silver long hair holding Natsume, she wondered if that is their mother.

Too much of wondering, she was wearing her white gown, ruffles at the bottom part, knee length front and at back it's long. Her crown was pure silver with diamonds on it and her shoes were high but unlike the shoes she used during her engagement party, it was just 2 inch high. She doesn't want to wear her wedding shoes out. But then it stand out. It has pure silver thingy on it that made it good.

Her white stocking were just fine and her hair was done the most complicated way that can be done… Her white with silver chocker suited her and her mascara wasn't heavy as usual of her. She was as simple as a tulip.

"Dad, people are looking at me like I am some kind of… something."

"They think you're pretty, my dear"  
"Where is mom?"

"She's seating already"

"I am nervous, are you really…"

"No need, I know Sesshoamru're here for you to guide you and to protect you. He won't fail his mission I gave him and you won't fail the mission I am officially giving to you right now, right?"

"Hai" means yes

-------------ceremony..cheeeeesy--------------------

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

"Do you, Sesshomaru Tashio, take Kagome Higurashi as your wife, forever? For sickness and for health, for poorer and for wealth?"

"I do"

"Do you, Kagome Higurashi, take Sesshomaru Tashio as your husband? For sickness and for health, for poorer or for wealth?"

"I do"

"IS someone here who wants to disagree?"

……….._no one…please, I don't want to lose….._

"I do"

Murmurs…it was a girl, a woman…

"Who is she?" The people murmured, whispered and the priest asked…

"Who are you?"

"I am Takanagi Katira"

More whispers were heard as Sesshomaru's eyes widen a bit…

"I am Kagura Takanagi's mother. Sesshomaru, you left my daughter, you are with no heart at all!"

The people took her out of the church; it was a woman, an insane woman…..

Kagura was there with her mother, holding her hands, guiding her to their car as Kagura sends her to her house but still she walks in to the scenario and asked for forgiveness.

Kagome's POV:

.._no way, this couldn't be IT….I hate this part.._

_Not now..wait..no…kyaaa!!!!_

"You, may kiss the bride"

My hands are shaking right now, my knees are getting jelly…He gets my hand, pull it far to his side and kisses me…

This feeling is funny. I can't close my eyes because I might keep it close even though the kiss is over, that would be embarrassing but now…His lips touching mine…his super sweet and soft lips…no way…

Then he looked at me in the eye, getting his lips off mine as he looks on the crowd who are impatiently clapping their hands.

NORMAL POV:

It's nightfall and Kagome was carried by Sesshomaru to their car. She hasn't talked to him for like 2 days because of the preparations.

But this time, his time is hers. Well, she guess it's all hers.

She feels as uncomfortable as she changes her position time to time.

"Your uncomfortable ness makes me feel uneasy as you do." He said as she bowed her head and said sorry.

Her hands were sweaty but didn't care as long as she wears her silky and lacey gloves.

"Sesshomaru?"

Her husband looked at her. How she love looking at his as he wears his pure white tuxedo. And yes, calling him, her "HUSBAND"

"Hmm"

"Well, did I do good a while ago?" she asked playing with her pointing fingers.

"Where?"

"Church?

"When?"

"Ceremony, dunny. I still have to talk and talk and talk and to have speech and all but it wasn't needed for you…Arg!" She touched her tummy and winced in pain.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing, its just my tummy hurts"

"You have your period?"

"Guys don't just ask girls like that!"

She laughed at his silly questions..

"I never did THAT to you, so you're not pregnant"

"Hey! I have a period so don't bother"

I told you, it must be the period"

"Please stop talking about that"

"Why are you so ashamed? It's Monday today? It must end up on Wednesday"

"You shouldn't know that"

"Well I am your husband and I need to know so I can.."  
"I know what you are thinking, pervert and yeah you're getting very noisy, Sesshomaru"

"bBig fuss, I can't do it on our honeymoon later"  
"PERVERT!!!"

"Madam, we're here…sorry for interrupting but we are here"

The driver blushed seeing Kagome on her husband's lap grabbing his collars…he have mistaken them doing something fishy…xD

Kagome went the other way with Sango and Ayame to change to her dress. Her dress was making too much tripping at the church.

She changed it to a white knee length ballooned dress, she was wearing her white stockings, her hair was still the same as her make up it was just the dress that was changed.

Her veil was removed during the changing..well it was only the dress and the veil that was changed. That's it.

She was the only one who was wearing white as well as Sesshoamru and even their parent wore gold, yellow but not white. They should be known as the couples.

Sesshomaru got her hands again as the musicians play songs. They weren't dancing yet but he gave in. As they sit on the stage, he smells her sweet skin…

Tempting him…

So he wants to taste, obviously people stopped to look at him even Kagome and the parents. He was leaning on her neck kissing it lightly where he was to put his mate mark but his beast tamed him and just kissed her neck. People were taken back by that and pretend that nothing happened.

As the ball goes on, Sesshomaru caught his eyes to someone he knows…his brother, Inuyasha

Sesshomaru took kagome's hands and walked to Inuyasha's table who is with his girlfriend.

"Half brother, you're back. Since when?"

"I just did, this morning. You are Kagome Tashio now, right? So you are the lucky girl my dad talks abaout." Inuyasha said as she stands, "By the way I am Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's **half**-brother. This is my fiancée, Kikyo Takuhara"

"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha and Kikyo" "Nice to meet you too, Kagome" KIkyo greeted back and smiled.

He looks 75% like Sesshomaru and Kagome know Sesshomaru'd be mad about that if she tells him, so she's keeping a secret for fun.

She tasted the lamb, unfortunately she didn't like it. The people started ringing their bells as a sign asking the couple to kiss…._here we go again…_

After the bells, it was time for the parents' speeches..

It was Sesshomaru's father, Inutashio who got the microphone first…

"It was 289 years, three months, 12 days and exactly 43 seconds ago when you were born and when your mother died, you were like a wet chick like I was. You were just 5 years old that time (referring to human years) but you know how to handle things. I know you got confused, because your mother kept telling you bedtime romantic stories but I met another woman and that was all blurry for you. And I had Inuyasha then later on another wife had come and we had Shippo.

You were a magnificent, fantastic son who does all the things I say. Though, we say mothers' knows best, you know now that your mother had passed away and you obey my commands. Now that Kagome is here with you to guide you and the love you, I trust you not to betray each other not leave each other. Kagome I give you my son fully as I give you the love of a father too. Let's trade like carrots to apples" People laughed as Sesshomaru smirked and Kagome laughed... "You will definitely be the cheaper one, old man" Sesshomaru smirked.

"That's my son! Son, I want to say that I am so proud of you and congratulations and please, as much as possible tame yourself and save it tonight" Sesshomaru laughed as Kagome blushed like mad tomato.

It was Kagome's mother who got the microphone next:

"Kagome, you are as normal as anyone else, but there is a blood running in your veins… The blood of all Higurashi the blood of priestesses. You can always tame people and make them smile by a touch and I know you have that power to change lives. You are a very interesting, funny, lovable, obeying and life changing girl. I believe that you, my child will take care of yourself and of your husband who will be with you for better or for worst. Sesshomaru, I give you the honor to be my daughter's husband, my to be grandchildren's' father and to be the president of our running companies. You are brave and strong I know you'll love and protect my little baby"

And finally, the mother made the bride cry.

Kagome's Father was the last one of all the parents to have their speeches..

"I am so proud of both of you. You were always there for better or for worst; you stand up when you fall. You are so independent to stand together. I wish you'll have a peaceful life together, I am giving you missions to protect, love and cherish each moments God is giving you. Always be with each other. We are always here to protect you and love you and to guide you"

------------Dovesssss^^

It was now time for the doves to fly high, Mr. Toga and Mrs. Kaede were the one who brought in the doves in cage. The couple got one dove and made it kiss as the threw them to the air.

The orchestra started playing again. But this time the couple danced…It was their 'theme song' that was planned just few hours ago. They never had a theme song but people will always look for 'lack' of love as they say.

(Catch me I am falling by Toni Gonzaga)

_I don't know why  
But when I look in your eyes  
_

Sesshomaru got her hands again leading her to their stage, dancing..very, very slow

_I felt something that seems so right  
You've got yours I've got mine  
I think I'm losing my mind  
'Cause I shouldn't feel this way_

'Oh, please don't make me fall this much, this song it feels like its true…

How I wish, he'll catch me'--kagome

Catch me, I'm falling for you  
And I don't know what to do

How can something so wrong

'This is wrong, she's a human'--Sesshomaru

**Well then, why did you marry her?—beast**

…

**You don't know either, we are all equal, no one is superior when love comes, no one escapes..believe me…--beast**

_Feel so right all along  
Catch me, I'm falling for you  
How can time be so wrong?  
_

Sesshomaru adjusted their position making her closer…

"Come on, lean on my chest… try to cry this is the moment people wants the most" Sesshoamru said out loud..

_For love to come along  
Catch me, I'm falling for you  
_

She did what he said, she can't believe it…

Is it all the game?

She wants to go back and search for the things she'd forgotten

_  
How can love let it go  
When it has no place to go  
_

'I don't want to pretend…I want you Sesshomaru…Just stay by me, don't let me go….'Kagome

_And I can't go along pretending  
that love is in here to stay  
catch me im falling for you_

If I could just walk away  
Without you from day to day  
I would die just thinking of you

She leaned closer, closer and cried on his suit…(Her whatever make up is waterproof…okie? Lol)

_I think that we'll never be  
More than friends, you and me  
But why do I feel this way_

Catch me, I'm falling for you  
And I don't know what to do

Sesshomaru leaned,..closer…closer… till their lips meet…

_  
How can something so wrong  
Feel so right all along  
Catch me, I'm falling for you  
'_

People clapping..

And she was still crying…

_How can time be so wrong?  
For love to come along_

This is the longest kiss..

The most awaited kiss…

And she wish, that it will stay the same,forever…

She wish, that time would freeze… stop…

_  
Catch me, I'm falling for you_

Maybe someday I'll see  
Why love did this to me  
'Cause I can't go along,pretending  
That love is in here to stay  
Catch me, I'm falling for you  
Catch me, I'm falling for you

She threw the bouquet to the girls as Sesshoamru carried her to their car..

_  
And is it wrong for me to feel this way  
'Cause I don't know what to do without you  
I'M FALLING FOR YOU  
Catch me, I'm falling for you_

How can something so wrong

They can still hear the people clapping and saying goodbyes to them.

_Feel so right all along  
Catch me, I'm falling for you_

--

"Why were you crying too much?" Sesshomaru laughed

"I want to remember the things I had forgotten"

"Don't try too hard, it'll come back again"..he holds her hand and tried to have a nap after the long ball……

TADAAA!! Chapter 17 sneakpeek!!:

"Sessh, why aren't you packing your clothes?"

"Servants do those things, not me"

"What if they don't do it?"

"Well then, heads roll"

"You are scaring me…"

"Well, don't be wait for the night"

"PERVERT!!!!"

____Other side...darkness____

"Takanagi Katira, remember the name....someone is going with you to your honeymoon...isn't that nice??"She laughed as she hugs her late lover..Onigumo..

***********************************************************

What? What? Did you like it? Review!!!

Yana no baka: Sesshomaru pervert

Sesshomaru: You…little brat

Yana no baka: You big brat!

Sesshomaru: Whatever..just carry on with the story

Yana no baka: There ain't no story anymore! The chapter is finished, dummy..

Sesshomaru: Well then does this mean that I can bully you now??*Moves closer, clutching his sword*

Yana no baka: No way..anyway, Please tell me if its thumbs up or down..^^ I accept messages through email or fanfic..^^

Sesshomaru: As is they'll send you…chocolates…

Yana no baka: Stupid, how can they send me chocolates when its through email?!?!

Sesshomaru: Isnt that supposed to be..

Yana no baka: It's email..not mail…snail guy

Sesshomaru: You…ARgshshshs..i give up..*Leaves his script and sword and runs like a lost guinea pig…lol

Yana no baka: REVIEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^


	17. Chapter 17 the night together xD

Will you catch me if I fall for you?

Chapter 17

* * *

*****Kagome's POV*******

It's our 1st day of being married and I am packing getting ready for our "so-called-honey-moon". I really do not know where to go, but he told me.."Pack up"..so yeah hear I am now packing up like he said. I wonder if that "pack-up" is only 'applicable' for me. He's still watching. He went here just to stand on my wall. I mean leaning on my wall. Well yeah this is their house but in my room…in the room where I stay and sleep. He's here and he was the one who woke me up this morning. Yeah I wonder why?

Is something wrong? Or was he just THAT _excited? _For_ what?_

"Why are you standing 'there'?" I asked him as I stopped packing to look at him.

"Aren't you supposed to pack up?" He asked me

"Well, am I the only one going somewhere?"

"Humans pack up for me. Humans like _them._" He said looking at the maids who happened to pass by holding his luggage.

"And what if they do not pack your luggage?"

"Heads roll, I guess"

Yeah, I forgot. He's still a youkai and once a yokai, always a yokai.

Kills and tortures humans but luckily not me. ^^

"You're freaking scary"

"Don't be, reserve it..for.—"

"Tonight?" Sango laughed going inside my room. Indeed, eavesdropping.

Sesshomaru put his hands in his pocket and said goodbye. He sure wants to cool up after a tomato blush.

"So, what are you guys planning? Where will you be going?" She asked me

"Ask him, I have no idea where we are going" I laughed at Sango and she was left dumbfounded.

"Hey, dress up, we'll be leaving after couple of hours"

Sesshomaru said as I started getting my dress that I'd wear, "Will it be cold?"

I asked, well of course since I do not know when we are off to. "Yes, snowing"

"Alright" Then after then I went to my comfort room leaving sango behind.

After o took a bath, I checked again if Sango replaced my luggage, fortunately, no.

So I put my toiletries and asked a guard to bring it in the car.

"Excuse me, where is Sesshomaru?" I asked a little girl who was helping pack Sesshomaru's luggage.

"He's drying his hair in his room" She said sweetly as I touched her long black hair and smiled. She reminds me of myself back then.

"Ok then, thank you and here, take this"

I gave her a lollipop that I saw somewhere in my candy box.

"Thank you!!!" She then ran back to the kitchen.

Sigh, little kids. I also would want a kid, first a little boy then a little girl..

With long silver hair and magenta striped on their faces….not to mention violet eyes like…his..Oh darn, what am I thinking? I am not this stupid or anything. I just daydreamed about my and Sesshomaru's children.. I mean I just said to myself that I would love to have his children…rgh!! What the freaking hell is happening to me?!?!

I went back to my room and dried my hair and curled the ends.

I had my blue flat boots on, black skinny pants under the highness of my boots, baby blue long sleeves and white checkered with greenish blue vest on top and white thick jacket on.

Sure, I love my outfit.

Someone is knocking..Ah..ok then. We're leaving. It was Sesshomaru who knocked. He looked gorgeous. Especially his outfit was awesome.

He was wearing gray long sleeves, black shoes, and white vest black pants.

I wonder if he straightened his hair with iron. Well it's very straight and I envy him!

Alright, too much with the clothes I better get going or else he might get mad.

After couple of hours, we finally arrived to the airport. Seesh,. I can't move my legs. Cramps…

"Master Sesshomaru do not worry you do not have any people with you on this tour. I know you hate people in planes." Jakken said proudly. Sesshomaru's mom owned an airline in Japan and surely he wouldn't like it if he has any human with his tour. Well does that sound like I shouldn't be with him in this tour? xD I am being silly.

"Kagome, lets go" oh, the command is here I better get ready.

Taking my hand, he swiftly walked going to our plane. He doesn't like the smell of the humans. I wonder if I count.

--------Normal POV----

After having their seat beside each other, Sesshomaru then sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I am just thinking if I'll transfer you to another school"

"If you are to transfer me then make sure I'll be like five steps near you"

"Then should I be the teacher of should we always bring your teacher with us..*leaning forward* and we can't do the _things_ we would like to do?

She then blushed MADLY.

"Pervert"

"Just teasing, come on. Would you like to transfer?"

"I am being left behind I wish I can just be home schooled"

"We can schedule it."

"But can we not just think about it today? We're on our tour"

OwO

"Hn" He closed his eyes and opened the stereo playing some romantic and relaxing instrumental songs.

"sesshomaru, are we there yet?" After hours of waiting, she's been asking him for hundreds of times already

"Nu-uh, wait till the captain says so"

"Ok. Sesshomaru, I am not tired tell me things about yourself. Do you play instruments?"

"Yes"

"Like what?"

"Why would you like to know?"

"Because I am interested in music just now"

"A lot"

"Give me some examples"

"Too many"

"You mean all?"

"Almost"

"Sugoi, so that means you know how to play piano"

"Yes, and that is very usual"

"guitar"

"Too easy, almost all of the people of the universe know how to play"

"Erm, not me. How about violin?"

"Yes"

"I would love to learn how to play the violin"

"Kagome. I am trying my best to relax"

"oh, sorry"

After 2 more hours of relaxing. She finally knew from the captain that they are in London already. Landing, she didn't help and vomited.

Someone opened the door of the limousine and they went in. It must be from Sesshomaru's company.

They were accompanied to a mansion of the Tashio heirs. They have lots but then it's only the three sons who occupy the whole area.

After showing the couples their room, the servants left them alone.

It was a combination of the two favorite colors of the couple, silver and blue.

The carpet has the sign of the Tashio family, a crescent moon.

"This is our room? This looks like the whole living room of our house?!" Kagome exclaimed

"Do not act like you are poor or something." He said to her laughingly.

_Wow, he looks awesome when he does that kind of face. He has..dimples?!?!_

He looked at her again, confused. She couldn't read anyones thoughts but he can… then blushed looking away.

"I am taking a shower"

He then said, "Wait for your clothes first"

"Oh, yeah." She then replied. Half an hour, the clothes were put in their cabinets. They are to share the same bed. Like never before.

"Ok, since it's really late, I think I should let you go in first" He said getting his silk pajamas and went outside.

"Woah, he's a gentleman. I better get going"

She left with her white shirt, long silk blue pajamas and her undies.

After 45 minutes she left the bathroom seeing Sesshomaru's sight not around.

"He must be waiting outside. I better call him up"

She went outside seeing Sesshomaru freshly bathe.

"You tricked me, pretending to be a very gentleman." She murmured leaving and going back to their room, crawling to their bed.

"I did not trick you lady. I just merely stated my point."

"You sound like a lawyer" She laughed. Not noticing the closeness he made.

He then pulled out his face near hers.

"I am off to sleep" She said kissing his cheeks and going to sleep.

-----Kagome's POV----

Why the effin hell did I do that?

It's very surprising for me to do that. I mean, really?!

What the f?

He's probably thought of million things or process how to kill me.

Shit…is he trying to put pillow on my face?!

No..its..warm..

His arms are strong….

Damn…I can't breathe, his skin is soft and silky,…

I can touch his hair..

He's embracing me to death. I mean I am really nervous right now, REALLY.

He's warm.

---Normal POV----

The next thing he did after she kissed his cheeks was he wrapped his arm around her.

"Good night and yeah. No one touches my face and because you did, this is a payment"

"Are you drunk?" She laughed looking at his eyes directly trying to break the gaze but did not had the courage. His violet eyes were too strong to look at. "How old are you, Sesshomaru. I mean, really"

"Very old"

"Like?"

"Don't ask. I might even be dead before 7000"

"Well, I could not even ask for more then" She then buried her head on his shoulders not caring what he can do for doing these kind of things.

REVIEW PEOPLE!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Inu Tashio: but I do

Inuyasha: =-=V

Yana no baka: Ok, but the story.. You know?

Sesshomaru: ok, review…

Yana no baka: He's not in the mood right now, people because I happened to finish his food

Sesshomaru: my favorite dishes

Yana no baka: See, I've been apologizing for 3 whole hours he still doesn't wanna talk to me!!

Sesshomaru: *snobs*

/…./ Review people and yeah…sorry for the VERY late upload!

Sneak peek:

"Damn, where are you Kagome?!" He shouted.

"Have you found her?!?"

"Not yet sire"

"Find her quick"

"Where the hells are you, Kagome? You are giving me heart attack"

………………….^^ review!!!!!!!!!! ^^


	18. Chapter 18:baby boy

Will You Catch Me If I Fall For You

Chapter 18- My memories

------

The sun shone brightly on her face making her stir. Opening her eyes, she saw the most beautiful man in earth non other than her husband. It's quite ironic but it's true, her husband is right there beside her facing her in deep slumber and they are on the same bed. Unusual of her, she blushed madly and ran to the comfort room taking a bath.

The shower was cold and she wanted it like that. She opened her luggage and got pair of black pajamas and a white plain shirt of her design. She chose what pair of underwear to wear and chose the black and the lacy ones. It's quite not her and she's feeling that she's becoming more womanly. It's their third day of being married and she feels like she falling for him or something.

_No, cannot be._ She thought_, I am not falling for him, I must not or I'll get hurt._

She shook her head and laughed looking back at Sesshomaru who is stirring.

Opening her laptop, she saw their wedding picture, _Sango DID this. You are so dead._

She didn't erase nor change it but let it be.

There were like 78 messages in her mail. All of "congratulations" and "take care"…

She left Sango's messages and read it lastly.

Sango's Message:

Subject: Hey!

Message: Congrats best friend!

I wish you a happy night and a healthy baby boy! Good luck and have fun! Miss you much!

----------

Kagome was left dumbfounded and laughed, leaving the curious sleepy Sesshomaru behind.

"Sigh, I miss my phone" she mumbled

She left her phone, sure. 'Does everything had to go wrong today?' she thought looking at Sesshomaru who's fixing his hair.

"Sesshomaru, do you have your phone?" She asked, "Yes, and i wont lend it to you"

"Grr..Total jerk" She said looking at her screen trying to edit her wedding pictures.

Sesshomaru walked to the comfort room when she came running to the toilet vommiting.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

chapter 19: mother father?

"OMG." She looked at the paper that the doctor gave her and fainted.

"Are you sure, she's?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's too yong, but yes. she is"

=-=-=review!


	19. Chapter 19 unexpected things do happen

Catch me, I am falling for you

Chapter 19 - Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Authoress' note: Yiiha! I am back! :] I finally found an inspration. Now, I am continuing my story and I hope you like my return :]

Sesshomaru: Ok, ok, we know that you're back you ducky, get on with the story.

Yana ano baka: woah, you have your period today? ._.

Sesshomaru: Wanna see your head roll?

Yana ano baka: nevermiiind,

"I am too young." Kagome said as she flopped on the couch of the doctor. Sesshomaru, so ever so cool looked at her.

"This couldn't be happening." She said as she walked out and so did the youkai.

I am Kagome Higurashi, 18 and a half…is pregnant for couples of weeks already.

My tears tried to stop themselves from falling and so did I. I stopped as Sesshomaru got my hands and held them tight. Then it started, I am happy, yes I am. It's just that..who would ever knew? Maybe he did, but…this is far too unexpected, far too soon.

"Kagome." His voice filled my ears, like a melody that soothes me. I breathed deeply, looked in to his eyes. "Sesshomaru.." I sobbed as he stood still, he was keeping his cool, he is Sesshomaru and he's always like this. Though I want emotions and words, I prefer not to hear them…It will just then make me feel … like falling for him.

"Sesshomaru!-" A girl behind him called, she has a pretty black silky hair, too fair…pretty. She's full of shine. "Kagura" He looked back. So she is Kagura, I expected this already and yeah it is her.

"I heard that you were sent to the hospital." She stepped as I pushed myself from him as he held my hands still. "My wife, has been sent to the hospital. I am gonna be a father." His grin made me feel…embarrassed? No..proud.

"Oh," an unhappy response came out from her mouth, "congratulations to both of you. But, aren't you too young?" she commented as Kagome smiled and wiped her tears.

"So, you're Kagura?" Kagome said as she glanced at Sesshomaru then looked at Kagura. She was wearing her famous design.

"Yes, sorry to be rude awhile. Well, I am a fan of your designs, see?" She touched the fabric of the shirt and showed it, Kagome giggled as she smiled.

"Well, I guess I better go? Mom's up. Bad condition again. Haha, anyway..see you later then" She smiled and kissed Kagome's cheeks and walked away glancing back and forth for Sesshomaru.

"Well…let's get going?" he asked as I nodded. Still, this is just so unexpected.

"I heard" My father said as I bowed. Then I felt his smile, he was proud. And all of them were.

"How about my studies?" I asked, this is just so….soon. I don't really appreciate this,

"You'll manage, since you have plenty of advisors." Inu tashio said as I sighed.

as I lay on the couch, watching tv like a potato sack, I grabbed a plastic full of chips. "Hey" Sesshomaru stood in front of me. "Hey" I replied.

"How you doin?" He asked as he sat near my head. "I am doing great." "Are you sure?" He asked, "This baby could be a blessing, just…. Soon." I hear myself say.

"yeah." He said, he was wearing his silk pajamas, and I was wearing mine. Why do I act like I am mourning, this could be a way I could say that I really am starting to like this kind of life.

"Well., that's good." He said as I laughed.

"Get ready to be a father now Sesshomaru." I laughed as he nodded, "am always ready."

"Maybe beng preggy isn't such a bad thing for a young girl like me." I stated as I snuggle on to him..

How can I even tell I remember all the hatred in the world I had knew before I had an accident? I guess there are no more need for those memories…. I hope.

Yana ano baka: I know this is just a blow-off chapter,.

Sesshy: I know, we all know.

Yana:….wasn't asking YOU..asking them

Sesshy: Nope, you didn't ask, you stated.

Yana: whatever

Sesshy: Ooooh, what happened to your knee?

Yana: Soccer…

Sesshy: You…_

Yana: whatever gay

Sesshy: where is this conversation leading to?

Yana: Throwing me from this floor outside?

Sesshy: ok.. (throws me)

Yana: ok, it doesn't hurt anymore.

Sesshy:..damn, she got used to it.

LOL

REVIEW! :D


End file.
